


Warpaint

by aviatordame



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity, the Champions are revived.  Link struggles with the aftermath, collecting lost memories of those he cares for.[Link/Mipha]
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 155





	1. Tainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wanted to write this sort of alternative ending for ages. Obviously, it's just wishful thinking, but I wanted to write it anyway and see what happens. I plan to update regularly, but with work, I'll do the best that I can. Thank you to everybody who reads, and I hope you enjoy.

**I.**

* * *

Initially, Link mourns.

When news is delivered to Princess Zelda of the Champions’ revival, she doesn’t believe it. After all, they’re dead. There isn’t any reason for their souls to have been revived, and, yet, they have.

The first to prove their revival is Revali, who is exceptionally gracious to the Princess, while––despite everything––still holds Link with the same contempt as before. However, Revali at least acknowledges all Link has done, if only he had woken up sooner.

Days later, Princess Zelda bursts into tears when Urbosa visits, unannounced. Zelda gasps as if all the oxygen has been snatched from her lungs. Her face goes disturbingly pale, and this horrid pain drowns her eyes; this locked agony clicks open, and Zelda is a flood of grief.

‘–– _I’m **sorry**_.’

Sorry she failed; failed not just the Champions, but the whole of Hyrule. Sorry she let them down, sorry they had to die; sorry she couldn’t live up to what was expected of her. The fact each Champion tried, and Zelda could do nothing. She is sorry it took her so long.

What fondness and love Zelda holds for Urbosa, Link hadn’t realised. Or, more accurately, couldn’t remember. Despite his efforts to recollect his memory, there is just so much missing; a significant amount he may never be given back. It makes him appear cold, distant and almost impolite.

But he _knows_ so much of his memory has been forgotten. He knows because of how it makes him feel: lost. Depressed, even. That these people he once knew, some he may have once loved he isn’t sure, and yet he hasn’t the slightest idea of who they are.

What they had done together, spoken about together, saw of each other––gone.

It only made him hate Calamity all the more. All this joy, stolen from him.

Princess Zelda and Urbosa spend a great deal of time together when she arrives. Urbosa assures Link she will protect the Princess while they discuss in private. In other words, he is not privy to the conversation––not yet, anyway. Zelda simply needs to talk to somebody, and Urbosa is easily the closest mother figure she has.

But, before departing from Link, Urbosa turns back to him.

‘Now that I think about it, perhaps you should visit Zora’s Domain. The Zora Princess may wish to see you.’ She shrugs, ‘You two were close, right?’

Link looks at Zelda, whose expression has hardened somewhat.

To his surprise, though, Zelda acknowledges Urbosa’s suggestion.

‘If you like, Link, you can go. I don’t mind.’

It is an odd mix of emotions Link is currently enduring. What memories he has of Lady Mipha are few, and even those memories are quite hazy. All he has to hold onto is the fact she meant something to him once.

The first time, after he woke up, when he saw her statue, Link had never felt anything so brutal.

This overwhelming shock, close to horror, knowing she was special to him, but he can’t remember how or why.

The fact Mipha has also been revived, it should make Link happy, he knows that. But instead, he feels sick. Scared. Urbosa, too, is aware of the friendship he and Mipha shared, but Link can’t recall.

He may as well be going to visit a complete stranger. Yet, this nostalgic sensation, this fear, whatever it is, is very similar to excitement. A thunderous shock. His heart is racing, cheeks flushed, and he considers holding back for now. Link is scared more of these painful emotions may reoccur when he sees her, alive.

While Link ponders his options, Urbosa guides Zelda away to somewhere more private. Link waits until the two women are out of sight, and, in that instance, he is able to think more clearly. His duty––the only thing he is sure of––lies with protecting Zelda, so if he were to go to Zora’s Domain, it can only be for a short time.

Besides, Princess Zelda will expect his return, and while it was kind of her to give permission for Link to see Mipha, Link has no intent to abuse this opportunity.

Link hurries to where his horse waits, and rides to Zora’s Domain. He tries his best to push aside any unwanted thoughts or fears. The whole of his journey, he worries Zelda will be okay, and also worries what awaits for him at the Domain. Will the other Zora welcome him back? If Mipha has returned to them, perhaps they will be reminded of the Hylian Princess’s failures, and Link’s?

Perhaps Mipha will want nothing to do with him. Which is fair. They have both treaded onto separate paths, and whatever long friendship they had prior to Mipha’s death––that is history. Link, he thinks, has moved on. There is only one person in his life now.

Just as he arrives at Zora’s Domain, it starts to rain slightly. For the sake of appearance and hoping to come across well, Link dresses in his Zora Armour. Droplets of rain glide across the smooth armour, keeping him warm and dry.

Link keeps his horse a mile away from the entrance of the Domain and walks the remainder of the way.

The two guards at the entrance recognise Link from afar, and exchange glances. They let him through without question. Just as Link passes them, one whispers something to the other, but it’s too hushed for Link to hear.

He sighs heavily, anxious. Zora notice his arrival, and some stare at him, almost looking confused. Or, curious. Perhaps Link’s arrival is unexpected, or maybe _expected_ ––to the point of reaffirming rumour.

Thankfully one Zora sympathises, and comes over.

‘Shall I take you to Prince Sidon?’

It’s an abrupt invitation, but Link accepts all the same.

Link is escorted to the throne, only to find the King is absent and in his place is Sidon himself. Immediately, Sidon jumps to his feet, and grins wide. Before Link can react, the Zora Prince has grabbed Link into a strong embrace, almost lifting the Hylian off his feet.

‘I knew you would come!’

When Link is released, the Hylian looks around him urgently, wondering if Mipha might be here. To his dismay, she isn’t, and he looks up at Sidon questioningly.

‘Ah, don’t look so worried, Link. It’s been a _heavy_ week. Now that Calamity has been destroyed––thanks to you––you have brought my sister back to me. Of course, when she came back, I couldn’t believe it was her at first, but it didn’t take long for me to be convinced. She didn’t actually recognise me to begin with. Huh,’ he pauses, clearly anxious with the ordeal himself. ‘It’s only been three days, and she’s resumed work as if nothing happened.’

Link has so much to say, so much to ask.

But all that he can manage is, ‘She’s alive?’ And he says it so quietly, so shocked, Sidon doesn’t hear him at first.

‘Yeah,’ he replies, expression softening. ‘I wasn’t sure how much you recall of your friendship with my sister, so I didn’t want to assume your reaction to the news. You must have missed her a lot.’

‘Oh,’ Link swallows, ‘I––I don’t know.’

‘You’re welcome to wait here for her or you can travel to Vah Ruta. At the moment, she is spending most of her time there, although I’m not sure why. I don’t know about you, but if I came back from the dead, being alone is the last thing I’d want to be.’

‘Thank you. I’ll go and see her.’

‘Tell her to come back home, please. When she’s ready.’

Vah Ruta appears incomparably tamer than what Link is accustomed to of the Divine Beast. He remembers the first time he entered Vah Ruta, echoes of distress signals haunting the great beast. It immediately disturbed Link, because while he had little memories to serve him, he knew that whoever had died in here was someone extremely dear. And she had died slowly.

The Divine Beast almost seems to be in slumber when Link arrives. He searches for Mipha briefly, and develops a hunch she may be higher up, on the trunk or head. Link climbs his way up, and, to his relief, identifies Lady Mipha on the tip of Vah Ruta’s trunk, admiring the view.

Link hurries over, climbs a little further along, and, gasping for breath, reaches her.

Finally.

‘Hello, Link.’

Quiet as ever, Link doesn’t speak, but his breath catches when she acknowledges him. Her voice as soft as before, a reflection of the limitless kindness she is renowned for. Link is trembling, shaking, and he is careful as he sits beside her.

Mipha turns to look at him, and smiles. It’s sad, happy; he isn’t entirely sure. Link tries to smile back, but he’s more distracted by how this feels, what he feels around her; something is missing. Memories are missing, and it hurts him. It hurts him knowing he is indirectly betraying her, betraying what they had, but what hurts too is the fact so much of his life has been taken away.

‘You’re wearing my armour.’

‘Thank you,’ Link says. ‘It really came in handy.’

‘I didn’t really plan for it to be given to you the way it was. I do apologise. It was meant as a gift.’

‘I know,’ Link nods. ‘I’m grateful.’

Mipha drops her gaze. ‘It was kind of you to see me, but perhaps you should return to Princess Zelda. It is she who requires your presence.’

Soon, Link will have to go back.

But––

––not yet. Not just yet.

‘Thank you for saving me.’

Her voice has tightened, almost strangled, as she holds back everything that she has bottled in over the past one hundred years. Her death, the waiting, the misery of her own failures, and Link, after so many long, _long_ years, setting her soul free from Calamity Ganon.

Link watches her, unable to speak. He is terrible with words, but when it comes to what the Champions suffered, he can’t imagine. He doesn’t _want_ to imagine.

 _I’m sorry it took me so long_ , is what he wishes to say.

But it needn’t matter now.

Calamity is dead.

‘I can still feel it.’

Link frowns. Mipha passes her hand across her abdomen.

‘Being torn. He took his time with it.’

Inhaling sharply, Link braces himself. How Ganon killed his victims, in what manner he did so; how he _enjoyed_ their suffering––Link foolishly hoped the Champions wouldn’t remember their deaths.

Foolishly.

‘You can talk to me about it––if it’ll help you.’

‘Maybe I shouldn’t. I actually want to forget.’

But Mipha doesn’t have to explain what happened. Link can see it. A slow, bloody end. Ganon would have been patient, tormenting his victims. Wanting to hear their cries of pain, fear, defeat.

Wanted them to beg, _make it quick_.

Mipha would have held up a good fight, but Ganon was stronger, better prepared. Eventually he would have figured her weak points, what makes her defences drop; and his attacks would have been gradual, cutting through her flesh, teasing her of his triumph, and ensuring she is conscious right to the last second.

‘I hate it here,’ she whispers. ‘And yet, I’m finding it really hard to let go.’

Link looks away suddenly. Anger has dominated him, and his eyes sting with a merciless grief. If he could kill Calamity again, he would. Over and over. To force that beast to feel pain the way Link’s friend did.

He can’t help but wonder if letting the Champions _die_ would have been more merciful. They shouldn’t have been revived, not with what they remember.

_I should have helped you._

_I should have been there._

_You needed protecting too, and I––_

‘Link.’

Trying to calm himself, Link faces Mipha again, fists clenched, body rigid. There is just so much, too much, he wants to say, and he wonders if he should have come to see her at all. Is he just making everything worse?

‘Thank you. For defeating Calamity. I knew you would.’

Really, there’s nothing left to say.

Link brings an arm around her middle, and brings her closer to him. He drops his head to her shoulder, and exhales shakily, closing his eyes, and just–– _falling_ into her. Mipha allows him to hold her. Gently, she brushes her fingers through his hair, calming him all the more.

They stay like this. Holding one another. Mipha feels familiar, warm, and finally someone for him to cling to. But all he can think about is how _guilty_ he is.

_I don’t remember you like I should._

_I let you die._

His heart breaks, knowing the amount Mipha suffered.

And he _wasn’t there_ ; he was never there to help her, to lend a hand, keep her safe. Instead, it was _she_ protecting _him_. The whole while, Mipha ensured of his survival, her spirit healing him in a moment’s notice, constantly by his side, always–– _I’ll always protect you_.

Even now, she is protecting him, holding him, comforting him. She rests her head to his, letting him relax, surrender himself.

‘My brother is much bigger than I remember.’

A small chuckle escapes him, grateful she is attempting to ease the atmosphere.

‘I missed him. I’m very fortunate to live again; another chance.’

Instinct nearly makes him say _I will keep you safe_ , but it isn’t possible for him to protect two people at the same time. His priorities will always lie with Zelda, no matter his feelings. And after everything he and Zelda have been through, he would never abandon her.

Not for anybody. Both Link and Mipha know this.

Link raises his head, wishing all the times he shared with Mipha would return to him.

‘You should go home,’ Link manages. ‘Sidon misses you.’

She nods. ‘I know. You’re right. It’s time to move on.’

Link narrows his brows, unsure what she meant by that. Mipha stands and he follows suit.

Looking down at her, Link wants to reach out and hold her again, but something stops him.

‘I trust you know your way back from here.’

‘Yes.’

‘When things have settled down, you should visit Zora’s Domain again. Properly. I know my brother would appreciate that.’

‘I will––that’s a promise.’

A promise he plans to stick to. Soon, _very soon_ , he will visit.

Mipha holds his gaze for just a second too long. Turns away, and jumps, diving into the water. Link is motionless for a short while, already missing her presence, but Princess Zelda will be expecting his return.

Now that the Champions are back, there are even more matters for Zelda to address––perhaps for the better. Their world is no longer so lonely, but Link knows it will take the Champions time to recover.

He looks back to where Mipha left, however she is already out of sight. Link eyes the water, deep and blue, closes his eyes and walks off the platform.

The water embraces him whole as he crashes into the surface. Link stays beneath the water briefly, feeling numb and confused. He opens his eyes as he swims up for air, and as he does, a burst of relief shudders through him.

Because, suddenly, it hits him that she isn’t dead.

Calamity has been defeated, Zelda survived, he survived, and their friends came back.

( _She came back.)_

Link gives in for a moment. He gasps, tears rolling down his cheek, a silent sob ripping through him. This relief, this wonderful, awful feeling of joy and doom. He is breathless, weak, so exhausted.

It is time to move on.


	2. Pride

**II.**

* * *

Each territory agrees to a rare form of truce, in which any form of hostility or disagreement is suspended or dropped. Due to Calamity being such a distraction from local feuds, all territories within Hyrule have maintained a friendly relationship with one another.

However, Calamity is dead, so Princess Zelda is wise to have a sort of ceasefire signed. An agreement, on paper, must be sworn to. It probably isn’t necessary, but Zelda isn’t taking any risks, and the safety of her people is her top priority. Representatives of tribes present themselves, and another member of said tribe is witness to the signing.

The Goron Chief, Bludo, bursts into joyous exclamations of his alliance with the Hylian Princess. His witness, Daruk, promises to ensure safety and absolute tolerance between both tribes. While relatively quiet, the Rito acknowledge their part and sign the contract. Of course, the young Gerudo Chief, Riju, is happy to cooperate––Urbosa witnesses the young Chief sign.

Zelda was hoping the Zora Princess would bring her brother along as witness. Unfortunately, an elderly Zora has accompanied her, scowling the whole while as Mipha happily cooperates with Zelda’s wishes. Then, afterwards, as is custom, each representative sits together and addresses any matters which need urgent attention.

As witness to Zelda, Link stands behind her obediently as she takes her seat with the others. Both Link and Mipha catch each other’s eye, and quickly look away––not fast enough for Zelda not to notice though. She glances at Urbosa, who is usually observant, but at the moment she is too concerned with her Chief to realise.

‘I propose to make further efforts,’ Zelda announces, silencing the room. ‘Relationship-wise, that is. Between all of our tribes. I think the alienation, to which we are all at fault, only causes further strife. And when the time comes again when we will all need to work together to defeat a common enemy, I feel strongly our alliances to have already been met. The stronger we are as one, the better. I suggest a way for this to work is if we all lived together under one monarch.’

‘Hear, hear,’ Bludo agrees, slamming his fist onto the table.

‘And what of our traditions?’ Riju challenges. She smiles up at Link. ‘With all due respect,’ looks back at Zelda, ‘There are some matters we both feel differently about. I am not against making alliances, but I don’t want my culture to be destroyed in the process.’

‘Perhaps,’ Urbosa gently adds, ‘We need not all _live_ together, but Princess Zelda has made a credible argument.’

‘And open our doors, just like that?’ The Rito representative has spoken, and Link isn’t entirely sure if he recognises him. ‘Surely, that is what shall create difficulties in the first place. I think your perspective, Your Highness, is naïve. Something needs to be done, but in a more efficient manner. Not just assume everybody is your friend.’

‘Thank you for that,’ Zelda replies sternly. She hates being patronised, especially after all she has gone through. While she may _look_ eighteen, she is far older mentally. She exhales harshly. At least the Gorons are on her side. She glances at Mipha, ‘Well? What do the Zora think?’

She doesn’t mean to sound so snappy, but apparently Mipha hasn’t noticed her tone.

To her dismay, Mipha doesn’t immediately answer. The fact she is hesitating just proves to Zelda she won’t completely agree either.

‘History demonstrates the necessity for us all to get along, of course. Hyrule has been saved many times due to the building alliances with each tribe. And, yes, the ideal would be that we maintain this. If we all come into one nation, though, where does leadership lie? Further to this, assuming only a specific tribe be made leader, what does that mean for everybody else? I think what you said is wise, but young. I am happy to cooperate, however.’

‘Agreed,’ the Rito murmurs.

Zelda does a very good job at hiding her irritation.

Wise, but young. What does that mean?

‘I don’t want the likes of _them_ to be my government.’

The elderly Zora’s remark brings a heavy chill to the room. Zelda sighs, and leans back in her chair, folding her arms. ‘I should have realised sooner the bias you would carry. Of course the Zora disagree. How long have your race hated us, when we’ve done nothing but save you?’

It’s a lot to say from a Princess whose Kingdom is barely surviving. The Zora beside Mipha’s side visibly stiffens at that. Link suddenly feels very out of place, glancing between both Princesses, hoping Zelda withdraws her comments and apologises.

Link has received great prejudice from the Zora, so he understands Zelda’s frustrations, but she is not representing herself well in this manner.

Urbosa, thankfully, laughs warmly, breaking the chilly atmosphere.

‘I fear the Princess may be tired. Maybe we should reschedule for another day?’

‘It’s all right,’ Mipha replies softly. Link sighs in relief at her willingness to forgive. ‘You must excuse Jile, he doesn’t mean harm.’

The Zora, Jile, obediently falls quiet, only for Mipha though. Link is aware of how much the Zora respect and love their Princess, so it’s actually a bit of a surprise Jile spoke up in the first place.

‘If you can’t control your witness, then perhaps you should not be included in these discussions.’

Mipha wishes Zelda would stop, if only for her own dignity.

‘Princess, please. You’re contradicting your prior point. If you wish for us to get along, then you will have to hear upsetting points of view. That is the only way we will come to understand one another.’

‘Understand _your_ racism?’ Zelda can’t believe what she is hearing. ‘When Link arrived to save your life, he was treated with nothing but contempt. Even after he saved you, he is still treated awfully. While I appreciate he let your people down––we all did––that doesn’t mean he, or anybody for that matter, should still be bullied by the Zora.’

Immediately Zelda regrets everything she has said. Both Goron representatives have lowered their heads, not wanting to be involved and the look Urbosa gives her is a stern warning to _be quiet_ now. Zelda has said her piece.

Mipha inhales slowly, ‘I wasn’t aware of the treatment Link received. I do apologise, and this will be addressed and dealt with.’

The Zora elder is clearly embarrassed. This has got out of hand, and while Mipha’s concerns are justified, Zelda––while it was relatively generalised––argued back with some shocking evidence.

Link has to step in.

He can’t handle seeing Princess Zelda so troubled, and it panics him to see Mipha put in this horrible position.

‘It made sense,’ he says. ‘I didn’t mind, to be treated that way. I wasn’t entirely sure _why_ at the time, but now I do. I failed. We all failed, but the responsibility was placed on me; I swore to defeat Calamity, and I didn’t. And in doing so, lives were lost.’

Mipha nods. ‘If Link is concerned about the treatment given to him, he must approach me on the subject. For now, maybe it is best we start anew. Zelda, I’m sorry to have distressed you; that was certainly not my intention.’

‘Yes,’ Urbosa replies. ‘She’s right.’ Turns to Zelda. ‘Let’s move on, okay? Clearly, Link feels no hostility toward the Zora, and whatever Zora feel hostility to Link, well, you can handle that, can’t you?’

‘I can,’ Mipha says, glancing at Zelda. ‘Is there anything else you wish to add?’

‘No,’ Zelda answers, her tone considerably lighter. She’s feeling guilty. ‘Thank you.’

Urbosa stands, ‘Excellent.’ Mipha follows suit, and the Goron and Rito don’t hesitate to escape the room.

Informing her witness to wait for her outside, Mipha is aware of the Gerudo coming over, wanting to talk. She knows of the fond relationship Urbosa shares with Zelda, and wonders if she might receive further grief on a subject so complex.

Of course, Mipha forgets Urbosa is considerably older than Zelda.

‘Be patient with the Princess. She is still young.’

Mipha looks over at Zelda, who is collecting the signed contract and passing it over to Link.

‘Oh, I know. I’m very fond of her. She’s a kind woman.’

Urbosa smiles in agreement, and proceeds over to join Riju and Zelda. Link watches as Mipha walks away, wishing she would stay behind just a little longer; all he wants to do is say hello.

As Zelda gently instructs Link to follow her with the signed contract, Link’s heart drops to find Mipha has already left. Maybe it’s for the better. Zelda is still anxious from whatever just happened. The wrong things were said, and while Mipha is a forgiving soul, Link isn’t entirely sure if the topic has been forgotten.

Link need not fret when he would next meet Mipha, because Princess Zelda requests he travel to Zora’s Domain to send a message only a couple of days later. As an apology, she wishes to treat the Zora Royals, brother and sister, to a meal. Although Hyrule doesn’t have much to show anymore, Zelda knows civilians in Hyrule who would be willing to serve good food and wine.

It is a wise decision, considering how fragile alliances are, and the way she spoke the other day. Pleased with his Princess’s choice, Link sets off for Zora’s Domain, as fast and hurried as the wind carries him.

‘Of course we accept!’

If Sidon were present at the meeting, Link doubts he would think any differently towards the Hylian Princess. The Zora Royals tend to be a forgiving duo, and Sidon, despite the prior hostility towards Hylians, has never given initial prejudice to those different than him.

‘I trust you will be there, too,’ Sidon grins.

Link nods. ‘I will be.’ However, he isn’t entirely certain if he will be allowed to mingle, or simply observe. Since the defeat of Calamity, in many ways Link’s position has returned to Zelda’s silent guard.

‘I’m sure Mipha will accept. She’s currently in a meeting as we speak with the Zora guards. It’s funny, how all the duties I once had have been taken from me since her return.’

Link hadn’t considered the fact Sidon had been trained and educated in preparation for becoming King. Now that his older sister has returned, she is now next in line, and Sidon’s rank has been removed.

However, Sidon is more relieved than anything. Link has a hunch there isn’t any jealousy between them. Sidon is simply grateful his sister isn’t dead.

‘I heard our witness spoke out of turn. Please send Princess Zelda my apologies. And, uh, we’re sorry to you as well, Link. I hoped we were over this hurdle. It seems some people aren’t strong enough to let the past be past.’

Link places his hands behind his back. ‘I understand. I understand both sides. I may not recall very much, but I know Mipha was special, so losing her must have been tragic.’ He pauses. ‘Perhaps I should have been there to help her, keep her safe. I let her down as her friend.’

Sidon chuckles. ‘I was only young back then, but if there’s anything I’m certain of it’s that she knew what she was walking into. There’s no point blaming yourself. Besides, you freed her soul, as well as the other Champions’. Heck, you defeated Calamity. I think it’s about time us Zora forgot the past, don’t you think?’

Although Link agrees, he isn’t so certain.

It still isn’t clear to him the form of trust he and Mipha shared. How did he feel when he heard of her death? Just how close were they? What promises and secrets did they share together? A hundred years back, did he look at her differently than he does now?

There are things Mipha isn’t telling him. Things he should be aware of. Did she feel betrayed when he didn’t come to rescue her from Waterblight Ganon? What were her final thoughts before she eventually passed away?

When she looks at him now, what does she feel?

‘Ah. Here she is.’

Link turns. Mipha smiles at him. ‘This is a surprise.’

‘Princess Zelda wanted me to pass on an invitation. She wishes to host you and Sidon, tomorrow evening. A form of apology for the way she behaved.’

‘That _is_ kind,’ Mipha says, her tone difficult to read.

‘We would love for you to accept.’

‘We?’ Mipha queries.

‘U––Uh, I mean, I meant that in the general sense.’

Sidon pats Link on the back, a little too hard. ‘Well, _we_ would love to join you,’ he laughs at his own silly joke. ‘It’ll be nice to spend some time out of Zora’s Domain. Give us something to look forward to.’

‘Sure,’ Mipha agrees. ‘You may inform the Princess that any fear of prejudice has been addressed, and those culprit have been disciplined. I assure her it won’t happen again. And, I am sorry you were given so much hassle when you first arrived.’

‘Don’t think anything of it –– please. For you, I would have gone through it all again.’

Neither of the three were expecting Link to say such.

Link meant it. But why he said it, why he _had_ to say it, he doesn’t know. Feeling a tad self-conscious, he shoves a hand into his pocket, and drops his gaze.

‘Well, I’m needed below,’ Sidon announces. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow evening, Link.’

Link nods, watching Sidon walk away. He turns to Mipha, knowing this is the right moment for him to leave as well. However, and maybe it’s a mistake, Link lingers.

‘How is Zelda?’

‘Fine,’ Link answers. ‘Still a little embarrassed about what happened.’

‘Oh,’ Mipha smiles. ‘She needn’t be. It’s good she has fire in her.’

‘It was good to see you, despite the situation.’

‘And you. I see you remain loyal by her side. It’s quite admirable.’

‘That is what is required of me.’

‘Is it?’ It sounds more rhetorical than a real question. Mipha’s voice is so light, it almost comes out flat. As if she’s forcing out any hint of emotion. Mipha steps past him. ‘She is very lovely, isn’t she?’

‘I––I suppose so.’

‘Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. You’d be lying.’

Then, she smiles; teasing him.

Link smiles back. ‘She’s pretty. Of course she is.’ He shrugs. ‘That isn’t the reason why I protect her, though.’

‘You had always wanted to, Link. Since you were very young. I think the option became available to you when you had just turned twelve. You told me, excited but doubting your capabilities. You proved yourself wrong, though, and earned the position.’

It makes him feel uneasy, hearing memories he can’t recall. Yet, he is desperate to learn more. He watches her, fascinated, curious, worried.

‘Just how long have you known me for?’

‘You were only four. Tiny. A wild little thing. The amount of times you came to me when you had fallen over; hurt yourself. But you always got back up again.’

Link can’t help but grin at the thought.

‘Wow.’

‘You really can’t remember?’

‘No,’ he meets her gaze, soft and warm. ‘I take it I was fond of here then?’

‘You spent as much time here as you could. You used to refer to the Domain as home. Of course, losing your memory or not, in time that was bound to change. You’re a Hylian, not a Zora. You soon became aware of where you should be. At least Princess Zelda could offer you that.’

Link can imagine himself living here, loving it here, calling here his home. He isn’t a Zora, but that doesn’t mean he can’t belong––

It rolls off his tongue effortlessly, this question which has driven him insane for months.

‘Was I in love with you?’

Mipha stops breathing for a moment. Link tenses, wondering if he has said something wrong; or said too much? He doesn’t know. He panics a bit. Fortunately, Mipha catches her breath, and composes herself.

It is remarkable how fast she recovers.

‘No,’ she says. ‘You weren’t.’

Regret, sadness, a cruel reminder. Link is about to apologise, but Mipha cuts through him.

‘I loved you, though,’ her voice trembles slightly, as if what she’s saying is just so unforgiveable; a secret she took with her to the grave. ‘It was unrequited.’

‘Oh.’

Link’s fists are clenched, palms sweaty, a little breathless.

It is impossible to fathom whether Mipha still loves him now. Perhaps not. A lot has happened since they last met, and feelings are bound to disappear.

Aren’t they?

‘Why do you think I made you the armour?’

Link blinks, stupefied. Tradition goes that when a Zora Princess wishes to propose, she create her potential husband armour.

‘Anyway, it had its better uses than what it was originally intended for. I’m pleased about that.’

As much as he tries, Link can’t find his voice. So much has been confessed and he doesn’t know how to feel, what to think. What he _does_ feel, he isn’t sure what it is, or what it means, so all he can do is stand there, looking at her, helpless man that he is.

One of the Zora guards has hurried over, destroying Link’s reverie completely.

‘Lady Mipha, you have a guest. Shall I let him through?’

‘One second. Link was just leaving.’

The guard nods and walks away. Link looks to Mipha, puzzled.

‘Who’s the guest?’

Mipha smiles softly. ‘You should go, Link. Send my thanks to Princess Zelda, and I’ll see you tomorrow.’

It is clear his presence is no longer desired. Or, the guest who has arrived may cause complications if he saw Link.

Taking a step back, Link reluctantly turns to depart from Zora’s Domain, heart in his mouth, and wondering where exactly he and Mipha place one another.


	3. Red

**III.**

* * *

From afar, Prince Sidon watches Link depart from Zora’s Domain, passing Lady Mipha’s next guest. Sidon has met him before, but this was over fifty years ago. The guest is also of Zora Royalty, belonging to a Kingdom not too far from Hyrule.

Sidon laughs quietly to himself at the puzzled expression Link throws at the foreign Zora, before leaving.

This was to be expected. Potential suitors from various locations across the globe, travelling all this way to impress his older sister. To be honest, Mipha has developed a reputation of her own, especially after Calamity Ganon, so Sidon isn’t surprised with the attention she receives from the opposite sex.

This isn’t the first Zora Prince generously showering her with tedious charms either.

Sidon is trying to remember the Zora’s name as he enters the Domain, two Royal Guards standing either side of him as he is escorted to the throne room. Then he remembers! Atas is his name, and Sidon also remembers how infuriatingly polite the Zora is as well. Well educated, a relatively decent swordsman, but Atas is also perhaps one of the most superior swimmers of the Zora.

Although Sidon is willing to challenge him on that.

The meeting between he and Mipha doesn’t last long; a little over ten minutes. Wisely, Sidon decides to not intrude, but as soon as Atas makes his leave, Sidon jumps to his feet and hurries to his sister.

Mipha is impressive in that she hasn’t at all betrayed her calm, kind reverie. However, when Sidon arrives, she appears anxious to get out of the Domain, if only for a short while.

‘That didn’t last long!’ Sidon proclaims, grinning ear-to-ear.

‘His request was quite to the point,’ Mipha replies.

‘Oh?’

‘I said I’d think on it.’

‘What request?’

Mipha looks at him. ‘Guess.’

‘Well, I know it’s none of my business, but he doesn’t seem your type.’ Sidon chuckles. ‘I mean, the fact he’s a Zora doesn’t help.’

‘What does _that_ mean?’

Rarely does Mipha snap, but Sidon has obviously jabbed at something sore. It’s very hard for him not to laugh at her reaction, though. ‘I was kidding, I promise; no implications were being made.’

‘Sure.’

Taking a seat, Sidon sighs heavily, still struggling to remove his amused expression.

‘Despite the fact he has Princess Zelda to look out for, Link has been spending a considerable amount of time here. Almost as if, any excuse––and he’s here! One would wonder what compels him.’

Mipha folds her arms, eyeing her brother. It seemed only yesterday when he was a sweet, darling of a boy, and now he’s, well, just incredibly annoying.

Besides it is rich of Sidon to be teasing her about love, considering half the Zora population are chasing after him. And he loves every second of the attention.

‘You can handle business this evening. I will absent myself.’

‘Wait, what?’ Sidon panics, ‘I have a prior engagement.’

‘How tragic. I have a feeling she will forgive you.’

‘Are you doing this to me because of what I said? Because I take it all back. If you’ll let me have the night off, that is.’

‘I’ll think on it,’ she smiles pleasantly, and makes her way to the exit of Zora’s Domain.

Sidon’s expression drops. Great. The last thing he wanted to do today was be involved in boring, slow meetings with _old Zora_ who do nothing but grumble and whinge about how things _used to be_ once upon a time.

Unfortunately, on paper, Mipha is his superior, so he doesn’t have a choice.

Sidon rolls his eyes. Next time, he will just not saying anything at all.

Obviously the best response would be _yes_. Mipha is certainly of the age to be married. In fact, she was of the age before her death. The only reason any form of agreement was held off was due to Calamity Ganon. And there was also Link.

Perhaps it was childish, or delirious, of her to believe there was something there. Sidon may tease, but Link hasn’t expressed any interest, and it is transparent how close he and Princess Zelda are.

Lying to Link, saying she used to love him––it was necessary. She wanted to be honest, but informing Link her feelings hadn’t changed would just make things even more stressful for the Hylian. Anyway, it’s time she let him go; his priorities lie elsewhere.

Mipha is fed up of clinging onto false hope at this point. Her death proved just how valuable every second is, and while she will always hold Link close to her heart, if she weren’t to move on, life would be miserable. Link doesn’t even remember her.

That hurts. Deep.

The Zora Princess has known Link longer than Zelda has, and yet, Link has more recollection of who Zelda is than his own childhood friend. A cruel torment, but something Mipha can’t blame either of them for. It just so happened to be this way.

Mipha had informed the Zora Prince to let her think on the matter. It’s not as if he isn’t good-looking, or well spoken, or pretty much ideal. Really, she shouldn’t be hesitating at all. So, why is she?

It doesn’t matter anymore. Her decision has already been made, and while it isn’t what she wants, it’s needed. The Royal bloodline won’t survive without any offspring, and Sidon––let alone no longer being next in line––has no intentions of settling down anytime soon.

The whole time, from when Link freed her soul in Vah Ruta, right up until he defeated Calamity Ganon, she was there. Ensuring Link’s safety and revival. Protecting Link may not have been the traditional expectation of a Princess, but it was something she was happy to offer.

And Link shone like something godly. The wounds, near deaths, tears and stubbornness. When he finally reigned victorious over Calamity, Link barely smiled. Despite everything he had done, so many were dead, and he was just too late.

He won so magnificently though. Bloodied and scarred, desperate, willing to throw himself into death, just so the Princess could survive. Link never hesitated. He never reconsidered. He knew his purpose the moment he woke up. He saved the Champions’ spirits, recovered the Divine Beasts from Ganon’s corruption, remastered his swordsmanship, and headed straight for Hyrule Castle without question.

Link knew he would die.

Thought he would die.

He had to die.

Yet, Link survived, destroyed Calamity, and swore to Princess Zelda his undying allegiance.

Mipha had never loved Link more ferociously since.

It was no longer a crush, or a mere fancy, but far worse. Something doomed, heavy and suffocating. A beautifully dangerous tide of feeling. Her love for him is so weighted, she can’t manage loving another as she loves Link. Only for him, all for him; she _loves_ him.

And, if her love is not wanted, then that’s fine. She will still promise to watch over him, mend his broken bones, and provide him the comfort of a friend whenever he asks. It is the very least she can do.

Despite appearances, the Zora do enjoy an alcoholic beverage every now and again. Anyway, as far as Sidon is concerned, it would be rude to turn down the Hylian Princess’s offer of a glass of wine.

Link is present at the meal Zelda arranged for them all. He is garbed in red, the Hylian crest emblem sewn on. Mipha does a double take when she realises Link has cut his hair. It’s weird, seeing it so short, but it actually suits him. More of his face is shown, and he is exceptionally handsome.

As Sidon draws Link in for conversation, Zelda turns her attention to Mipha.

‘I was hoping we could talk together, in private?’

‘Of course,’ Mipha nods.

Zelda leads the way, passing a guard and outside. It’s already growing dark; the moon hidden behind clouds. As always, Hyrule field is a soft lullaby at night. Quiet, soothing, if not lonely.

Princess Zelda stops, gazing at the view for a short while, perhaps collecting herself, or articulating what exactly she wishes to say. In the meantime, Mipha waits patiently, but can’t help but feel a little anxious.

It wouldn’t surprise her if this was about Link.

‘I never thanked you for your efforts to help defeat the Calamity,’ Zelda starts, turning to face her. ‘Link informed me the gift you shared with him.’

Zelda smiles, and it’s beautiful; _she_ is beautiful.

‘It was my pleasure.’

‘The way I spoke to you previously: it was out of hand. I suppose I was just tense. Urbosa says I still have much to learn about being a monarch.’

Mipha appreciates Zelda’s kindness, but, ‘You’re being too harsh on yourself. I understand your frustrations. I should have been aware of the hostility between Zoras and Hylians over the years.’

‘I know Link hasn’t given it a second thought. He seems adamant the subject be dropped.’ Zelda holds out her hand. ‘Which is why I ask for your forgiveness, and that we start again.’

Mipha shakes her hand, agreeing to the truce.

‘You two are very close,’ Zelda sighs. ‘I’m not surprised he came to your defence.’

It’s such a complex thought, Mipha doesn’t know what to say. She can’t hide her confusion, though. When Link spoke in the hall, it wasn’t necessarily in Mipha’s defence, but more him wishing to stop the argument.

‘We _were_ close,’ Mipha corrects. ‘As you’re aware, Link can’t recall our friendship.’

‘I think he recalls more than you think,’ Zelda replies. ‘He knows just how important you are to him. He might not know the reasons _why_ , but he knows.’

Mipha clears her throat, deciding to finally address the elephant in the room. ‘I don’t want to come between you two. If you have any concerns, please share them with me. I’d hate for us to keep secrets from each other.’

For a moment, Zelda is about to speak her mind, but she suddenly stops herself. Hesitates. Mipha will stick to her word. If there is _anything_ Zelda wants to ask, then Mipha will answer honestly.

‘Do you resent me for being with him so often?’

That was _not_ what Mipha was prepared for.

She thought––rather foolishly now––Zelda would tackle whether Mipha is in love with him, but maybe that’s too obvious, and what needs to be discussed between them is how Mipha feels towards Zelda.

‘When I informed you Link would be my Royal Guard, you didn’t seem happy. Initially, I thought it was because you were worried for his safety. I am sure that was the case, but I think you were also concerned about something else too: losing him to me.’

If Mipha doesn’t respond immediately, it will look suspicious.

So she speaks on instinct.

‘I do not resent you. I never have. What occurs between you and Link, it is out of my control, and none of my business. I was very concerned about his wellbeing, but yours as well.’ Mipha decides to be quiet now. She doesn’t really know what she’s trying to say, or whether she believes herself or not.

Both Princesses should stop underestimating one another. That’s one thing Mipha has learnt.

‘Shall we return inside? You’ll get cold.’

Zelda nods, ‘Yeah.’

However, the Hylian Princess does not sound satisfied with Mipha’s response.

The sole reason she invited Mipha was to talk to her: about the Zora/Hylian conflict, but also about Link. Mipha, on the other hand, would rather the subject of Link be abandoned. If Zelda cannot see the reality of Link and Mipha’s relationship––ruined––then that is a matter Zelda has to address herself.

Perhaps Mipha’s fears have come true: a love has grown between Link and Zelda.

Not that either can be blamed.

They have been through life and death together, and Mipha is old enough to take a step back.

Sidon is already feeling cheery from the booze, and as charming as he is, he still represents the Zora. His duties can’t be abandoned just because he’s feeling merry. Still, he deserves to feel the effects of alcohol every once in a while.

To Mipha’s surprise, Link has also caught up with her brother.

Drink certainly makes Link more confident, but he makes an effort not to completely embarrass himself. His cheeks are flushed, he’s smiling more, and his voice a little louder than usual.

Link is excited to have his favourite people present in one room.

‘You know what really got my giggle bone, is the look you gave to that Zora Royal when you left yesterday. Do you remember?’

Mipha stiffens. Is her brother _serious_? Zelda blinks between Sidon and Link, confused. Link goes still for a moment, and nods slowly. He remembers.

The proud Zora guest who arrived when Link left Zora’s Domain. The mysterious guest Mipha wouldn’t inform him of.

‘Who was he?’ Link asks, genuinely curious.

‘Nobody,’ Mipha replies.

‘Potential husband to be,’ Sidon boasts. He looks at Mipha, and realises immediately he has said too much. Feeling awkward, Sidon quickly tries to change the subject. ‘Zelda, thank you for the invitation––’

‘Does that mean you need the armour returned to you?’

Link poses the question so innocently. So concerned and confused. Hiding this anger which clearly glows in his eyes. Zelda slumps her shoulders, and decides to pour herself another glass.

‘No, that was made for you only,’ Mipha replies gently.

‘Will you be making _him_ armour, then?’

Mipha doesn’t understand his reaction. Link’s voice has sharpened, and he looks at her as if she’s somehow betrayed him. Which doesn’t make any sense at all. No betrayal has happened.

For Goddesses’ sake, she hasn’t even said _yes_ to the damn Zora! Why Sidon had to bring this up, she hasn’t the slightest idea.

Even so, she can’t bring herself to defend her case. She just shrugs uselessly, and thankfully Zelda decides to jump into the discussion and spare her.

‘Prince Sidon,’ Zelda says, immediately lifting the atmosphere. Sidon looks at her, grateful. ‘Hyrule Castle is currently under refurbishment, but I have been advised you have a good eye for architecture. Perhaps in the near future you would be able to offer a hand?’

‘Certainly,’ he grins, ‘Besides, it’ll give me something to do, as my responsibilities are no longer required as much at the Domain.’

He glances at Link, whose expression looks defeated. Sidon regrets bringing anything up. Link’s reaction was not expected, and clearly Sidon has ruined the mood now. Mipha hasn’t moved, but she is no longer acknowledging Link’s frustrations.

A chill has fallen between them.

‘I blame the drink,’ Sidon attempts, ‘I stop hesitating before I speak, you know? It’s got me in plenty of trouble before,’ he laughs, and at least Link smiles. ‘Ignore me. Can we agree that when I’ve had something to drink, nobody listens to me?’

‘I’ll drink to that,’ Zelda responds, trying her hardest to ignore the horrible silence Link and Mipha are now giving one another. Which is a shame, because Zelda would like to learn more about the Zora Prince who visited yesterday.

When Link’s eyes fall back on Mipha, Mipha feels a rush of heat. She doesn’t know whether she should apologise. She should have told him of her plans, but there wasn’t an appropriate time, and, frankly, why would Link care? He has other matters at hand.

It upsets her, the way Link spoke. What he must think of her, even though she’s done nothing wrong.

The remainder of the evening, both Link and Mipha don’t speak to one another, let alone look at each other. Sidon carries the conversation mostly, and Zelda, bless her, maintains her enthusiasm. Sidon even manages to cheer Link up a bit, and near the end of the night, it’s as if nothing happened.

When the appropriate moment is finally given, Mipha excuses herself, just to get some fresh air. Once outside, she inhales harshly, relieved to be given time alone. She shouldn’t have come.

Of course, as fate has it, Mipha isn’t alone for long.

‘I’m sorry.’

It sounds more like a demand, than an apology.

Mipha faces Link, bracing herself.

‘What for?’ She queries softly.

‘I was confused.’ His voice is still sharp, eyes heavy. ‘It just all seems so sudden.’

‘Not really, Link. If anything, it’s overdue.’

He nods, slowly, realising the age gap between them. Mipha, ignoring the hundred years they spent in slumber, is considerably older than he is, thanks to Zora genetics. Even if she were the same age as Link, it would still be an expected age for her to marry.

‘I guess I thought––’

Link stops.

Mipha can’t remember how to breathe, and she looks up at him, wondering what he might say or do.

What is he thinking? Why is he upset? What is he not telling her that she needs to know?

This feeling, this overwhelming, frantic flurry of emotion; it makes her feel so vulnerable, and Mipha has a sudden urge to walk over and kiss him. She wants to kiss him. At least to confirm whether everything she has felt has been for a reason.

Even the idea of kissing Link makes her breathless. She exhales shakily, trying to calm down, wishing he would _stop looking at her the way he is now_. His face, his eyes; he watches her, so tenderly and––with a _want_ she hasn’t seen before.

Not from anybody. Not like this.

‘Perhaps I should react this way.’ Then, he smiles, adoring and wonderful. ‘I have known you for so long, after all. I suppose it would be odd if I wasn’t a little protective.’

‘You don’t need to protect me, Link.’

‘I want to.’ He sighs. ‘Please let me.’

_You protect me, after all._

Mipha tries to smile back.

‘I think it’s time Sidon and I went home. If he drinks any more, I may have to leave him here.’

Link looks back at where Sidon and Zelda are still conversing.

Without a word, he steps over and pulls Mipha into a tight, secure embrace. She immediately settles into him, bringing her arms around his middle, and resting her head to his chest.

Link closes his eyes, trying to erase any suspicions or doubts that have flooded his mind all evening. He breathes in, wishing she stay a little longer, but unwilling to confess this to her.

It feels good, to have her close. A part of him has missed her dearly.

‘I’m sorry too,’ Mipha whispers.

Link laughs lightly. ‘What for?’ But he knows. They know. And they’re so adamant on protecting their feelings from each other, maintaining their pride and trauma, that apologies are all they can offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you, these two are endgame.  
> I just love the ride.


	4. Awake

**IV.**

* * *

Hateno Village is still at night. Children are fast asleep, parents finally able to relax, or resume day-to-day business. Farm animals begin to doze, farmers returning to their houses for dinner. Only the occasional wanderer is spotted walking through the village.

Only a few months prior to the defeat of Calamity, Link has lived here. His location is unknown to many, which he prefers, and while he rarely has time to spend at home, it’s always a treat he enjoys.

Inside, there isn’t much for show. A bed, fireplace, basin and a small cupboard containing foods he has yet to eat. The walls are decorated with various items he achieved on his journey to save the Champions and Princess Zelda.

Link prepares a stew, and the pot sizzles above the fireplace, the house beginning to smell delicious. Link stirs the food, eyeing the flames idly. He will be up again in six hours, headed to Hyrule Castle where Zelda expects him.

Hyrule Castle still requires plenty of work, but fortunately, various tribes across Hyrule have agreed to help. Prince Sidon, alongside his strongest Zora, spend most of the day reconstructing the castle, ensuring its stability, and improving its construction.

It is fortunate the Prince and Princess get along so well. Zelda appreciates Sidon’s company, and the two have become friends. Perhaps it is too much to ask, wishing Zelda and Mipha saw eye-to-eye too. It helps that Sidon now has less responsibility, less stress, so that he can attend to alliances with other tribes. And being close to Hyrule’s Princess is always a step in the right direction.

Link eats quickly, the stew filling his belly and casting a warmth through him. Satisfied, Link empties his bowl and places it aside, anxious to sleep, and be up and ready by dawn.

Just as he is about to head upstairs, there’s a knock at his door.

Link stiffens. He isn’t expecting visitors, especially at this hour. Slightly tense, he proceeds for the door, and opens it, expecting a Royal Guard or, worse, some monster to greet him.

To Link’s surprise, it is neither.

‘I’m sorry,’ Mipha says. She’s wearing a blue shawl on top of her usual wear to keep her warm from the cold. ‘I don’t mean to disturb you so late.’

Link needs a moment to collect himself. ‘No, it’s fine. How did you get here?’

‘There are many routes via the joining rivers. It’s not hard making your way around, once you know where you’re going.’ Link still looks puzzled, so she answers his next inevitable question. ‘Princess Zelda told me this is where you would be, at this house.’

‘It’s rare I get any visitors,’ Link says. He steps aside, letting her come in.

Mipha considers the invitation, but refuses. ‘I won’t be here long. I have been thinking about the last time we met. You were clearly unhappy, so I thought it best we take some time apart.’

 _Oh_. Link’s heart stops.

He was unhappy. Shocked, too, knowing Mipha had her eyes set on somebody else. That’s fair, and reasonable of her. But it just felt so sudden, and Link didn’t really understand where that placed him. Had she not given him the armour for a reason, such as marriage?

Although, really, he isn’t entirely sure why the potential engagement affects him so much. They aren’t together; they were never a couple, and as far as Link can remember, nothing happened between them. Mipha confirmed he was never in love with her before he lost his memories.

Link doesn’t understand why they have to spend time apart. If she wants him to be behave, then he will. In fact, he will never bring up any potential suitors again. Just the idea of not seeing her for a while hurts, and her coming to him, proposing such a thing, _that hurts_. He exhales shakily.

‘Don’t I get a choice in the matter?’

She doesn’t answer. He can tell that being here is taking a lot out of her, and the fact Link wishes to argue only dampens her spirits.

‘Please, come inside. It’s late anyway.’

‘If you’re worried about me getting back safely, don’t be.’

‘Just for a moment? I won’t be long.’

Mipha should refuse again. Turn away, and commit to her decision. Link doesn’t mean harm, though. Perhaps she owes him this, to give him some insight into what is best for them.

Reluctantly, she accepts the invitation, and steps inside.

It’s warm. That’s the first thing she notices. A fire blazes in the corner, a pot of food resting over it. Mipha surveys the walls: a Hylian shield hangs, alongside a blade she doesn’t recognise. There is a picture of all of the Champions together, which she deliberately ignores.

A two-handed spear is also placed along the wall. Mipha recognises it immediately. It _was_ her Lightscale Trident, which, in her death, must have been handed over to Link. She steps over towards the weapon, curious as to why Link has it on show. What significance it means to him.

‘Your father gave that to me when I freed Vah Ruta from Calamity Ganon.’

She inhales sharply, turning to face Link.

‘I didn’t know you owned a home.’

‘It never came up.’

It’s cosy. Bare, also. Link doesn’t have any furniture, and there is a distinct lack of personality in his house. That’s to be expected, though. He is never here. There isn’t any point decorating it.

Link steps over, ‘I’m sorry about the way I reacted. I would hate for that evening to have any negative impact on our friendship.’

‘I wasn’t expecting this to be a discussion,’ she replies. ‘When I came with the suggestion, it was for your sake. I thought you would agree with me. Never mind. I’m happy for things to resume normally, but you will be seeing less of me, I’m afraid. I have decided to go ahead with the arrangement.’

Link’s breath catches.

It infuriates him that he is shocked. _Again_. The fact Mipha says it so casually, like it means _nothing_ to him; to _them_. He still doesn’t know exactly the significance of their friendship, how much time they spent together. Just how close they truly were.

She knew him when he was only a boy, and it angers him that he has no recollection whatsoever. It angers him that she isn’t willing to help with those lost memories, too. As if she’s given up on him, on what they have, and moved on.

It’s the moving on. Because Link can’t. He is _stuck_ in this limbo, trying to access trapped memories, and foolishly believing he has friends when he doesn’t. Link believed he _was_ friends with the Champions, because the memories he has of them are positive. Apparently not, though.

And, apparently, he and Mipha were distant with each other before their deaths anyway.

So why does he feel this way?

Why does he feel this frantic longing? These waves of panic and loss, knowing there will be somebody else in her life from now on? What exactly does he want? Why does he not want her to do this?

… it really is so obvious as to why, and he can’t––

–– _won’t_ say.

Link is shaking, and he realises all too late.

‘When did you decide?’

‘Yesterday.’

It took her over twenty four hours to inform him? Link rolls back his shoulders, and drags a hand through his hair.

‘I remember you being much nicer than this.’

The words fall out like vermin, and he instantly regrets what he has said.

But it’s out there now.

Mipha looks at him, devastated.

‘What do you mean?’

Link shakes his head, ‘Nothing.’ _Ignore me. Please, just ignore me_. He suddenly feels tired, _exhausted_. His head might split in two. He feels sick, achy, completely _worthless_.

What takes them both aback is the fact Mipha loses her cool, and snaps.

‘What you may forget is that you chose _her_.’

Like Link, she immediately regrets her tone, but for some reason, it feels good to be honest. To be brutal about how he makes her feel, what he did, the fact he _did_ choose Zelda.

Of course, there were reasons behind his choice, and those reasons were crucial. He was the strongest, he was the best, and it was only right he be Zelda’s Champion; to protect her always. And he lived up to that.

Mipha is jealous, and she has been jealous for years.

It’s irrational and completely unfair, but her confused feelings for Link have been torturous. And for him to choose Zelda, prioritise Zelda; to spend every waking second with her, and to walk away from Mipha as if she hadn’t watched over Link his entire life–– _it really made her so angry_.

Link is rightly speechless at her remark.

What can he say to that? Mipha has completely missed the point as to why he decided to protect Zelda. It had nothing to do with how he felt for the Hylian Princess. It was a purpose, and a good one at that. It _gave_ him purpose.

Everything that they have kept hidden from each other has been spilled, and they can barely look at each other now.

‘Sorry,’ Mipha manages.

This isn’t what she wanted. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She hates arguing with him, and it’s now happened a _second_ time. Tears sting her eyes. Damn it, she hates being so _sensitive_ around him, and the last thing she wants is for Link to see her cry.

Fortunately, she roughly wipes her eyes quick enough for her sadness not to be too obvious.

She finds her voice, and says, ‘Loving you––’ her heart breaks, ‘––is exhausting.’

Link could fall to his knees.

This doomed love she has held for him, for all of these years, never went away. The candle she lights for him hasn’t blown out, and it never will.

But now she has said it, now it’s there, a magnitude between them. Link’s hearts squeezes and there is nothing he can do.

Link is somebody so special. A gentle spirit. Somebody who doesn’t ask for anything from anybody. All he requires is loyalty, a friendly face every now and again, and for him to fulfil his duties efficiently. A selfless man, almost unreal.

He has every reason to be angry or frustrated with her, but he isn’t. Only with himself. Frustrated he can’t recall what they had together, and angry that what he feels for her is so confused.

If he wanted to, he could _beg_.

But her decision has been made, and there’s no way she can go back on it. It will only be a month or so until she is somebody else’s. And that’s fine. Link can live with that. He has to.

Mipha can’t forgive herself for being so open. For saying _that_. Before she goes insane, she decides it best to leave. She came all of this way for nothing, just for the two of them to argue again; for their differences to pull them apart further.

As she steps past him, reaching for the door, Link grabs her wrist.

‘You said––’ he’s whispering, trying to find words; trying to _speak_ , ‘––you _used_ to. That you don’t anymore.’

Link looks so pained.

She resents ever confessing in the first place.

‘I lied.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know. It was stupid, I guess.’

Link looks at her finally, expression illegible, but soft and terrifyingly vulnerable. He breathes a little heavier, a little faster, and he still hasn’t let go. Mipha watches him, silent, wondering what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling, what he sees.

It’s all just too late. Her confession, his frustration; they left it too long.

‘I should have been there, when you died. I should have helped you.’

His voice is strained, holding back emotions which are killing him. Mipha’s eyes begin to water again. Even the mention of her death is too unbearable right now. Remembering Link wasn’t there, she signalling for help, her SOS messages ignored, continuously echoing around her as she drowned in her own blood.

Dying was slow; agony, and all she could think of was Link, hoping, _praying_ , he not meet the same fate as she.

Link wasn’t there.

She can remember the last time she saw him before her death, and he was so focussed on the mission at hand, he forgot to say good bye. How she knew this would be her end, she doesn’t know, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise that Link didn’t linger.

She died, never once telling him how she felt.

That was one of her biggest regrets. Even after Link liberated her spirit, she couldn’t bring herself to be honest with him. Mipha’s feelings have always been put aside; her wants, her needs, they are irrelevant. Duty always comes first.

She remembers dying so clearly, and that–– _that does something to a person_.

At least Link had the mercy of forgetting.

‘I wasn’t yours to save,’ Mipha says.

Link’s only priority at the time was Princess Zelda.

‘I even failed her,’ Link whispers. He begins to tremble, his throat tightening. He speaks softly, trying not to burst. ‘I remember. When I found out everybody had died, I just––didn’t react. I couldn’t react. Zelda was crying, and I could only hold her. I was just numb.’ He exhales slowly. ‘I didn’t want to imagine you were dead.’

 _I couldn’t believe it_.

And it was all so quick, too. Their deaths.

One by one. Effortless.

Mipha pulls him into an embrace, and Link drops his head to the crook of her neck, clinging on tightly, as if his life depends on her.

Everything comes out at once and he shudders, hot tears burning his cheeks, meeting her shoulder. Mipha runs her fingers through his hair softly, calming him, letting him sob; allowing him to be set free, to cry. All the emotions he has trapped inside him all of these years, to burst through.

Then he does cry.

Properly.

Link exclaims. His entire body collapses, and they kneel to the floor as she carries his weight, continuing to hold him. He breaks into a cry, and the sound is so weighted and awful. All of this is so delayed, there’s too much for him to carry, and all he can do is weep. Weep at what he failed to do, what he succeeded to do, those he loved and lost.

All of his childhood forgotten, his teenage years torn from his mind. Link has no life to dream about. No memories to relive. He only has himself, and the tormented thought that, somewhere along the way, he let the world down.

Mipha holds him tight, and she will hold him forever if she has to. Tears escape her eyes, and she feels strangled, trying not to cry herself. Seeing him like this is so horrible, and she wishes she could carry the weight of his emotions instead.

Eventually, Link begins to soothe. He breathes, feeling faint, eyes puffy and cheeks red. Link blinks, dropping his head, exhaustion flooding him. He barely has any energy left in him, everything he has felt has been thunderous, taking it all out of him.

She caresses his wet cheeks, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. It’s a shame her healing abilities only work on the physical. But if she can offer him comfort, then that’s good enough.

‘I don’t want you to go,’ he mumbles, drained.

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ she reassures him. Mipha didn’t even hesitate. She would never leave Link in such a fragile state.

Link smiles, or tries to anyway.

It is a relief. Being open, honest.

Being allowed to cry. To cry until he’s weak, and there are no more tears left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate the feedback and kudos, folks. Thank you!  
> The next chapter shall pick up from where this one left off. Hope to have it up very soon.


	5. Zeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle warning that the rating has been changed to M.

**V.**

* * *

Defeating Calamity Ganon was nothing triumphant, but a horrific necessity. When Link finally came up against the one creature which had destroyed his life, he felt nothing. He was willing to accept his own death; that he wouldn’t survive, and it was simply meant to be.

Although Link had established little, he was aware of the amount placed on him. He _had_ to destroy Ganon, he _had_ to save the Divine Beasts, and he _must_ save Princess Zelda. In a way, Link’s entire purpose, the sole reason of his birth, was to protect and save Zelda from the Dark Lord.

Link would have gone to any extremes to ensure he completed his mission. And when he began, it was simple. Zelda. Zelda was everything. Zelda was his entire world. While he didn’t really know who she was, he knew she was the very epitome of his life. Without Zelda, Link was worthless.

Yet, as his travels expanded, and as he explored different territories, met people, discovering the intense diversity of cultures within Hyrule, Link’s mind shifted. It wasn’t just about Zelda, but everybody who looked to him as a hero. This included civilians, the Champions, and Mipha.

It was no longer _just about_ Zelda, but vengeance.

A vicious, patient vengeance. Link would die, just to prove to those who loved him that he would go to the ends of the earth for them.

Link has never been one man.

He carries the spirit of Hyrule; the responsibility of ensuring Hyrule’s protection, which involves the Princess, but those who surround her.

And while there are legends in which Link’s only priority was Zelda, plenty others read of a civilian who came to protect a Prince from another tribe; a rogue on a pirate ship; a Queen belonging to a prejudiced twilight realm; a world seconds from being eaten alive by the moon; and, here, a Zora girl who simply loved him. 

It _was_ about Zelda this time around, but it came to be so much more.

Even in death, Mipha ensured his safety, his life; her love for him was so alive, so real, so powerful, it allowed him to defeat the Calamity.

For good.

She loved him until her heart bled.

Link falls asleep instantly, soothed by Mipha; knowing she is close to him, that she isn’t going anywhere. He sleeps like a child. Exhausted, bruised, and devastated.

While he rests she manages his wounds. Fortunately, most of them have healed by now, but some are still as vicious as when they were inflicted upon his body. These wounds take time, a careful, cautious nursing, and Link sleeps throughout, unaware.

He is too kind, she thinks. Too kind to be anything he would need to be if they _were_ together. Her husband, her Prince––he couldn’t live up to that. Not because he doesn’t have the capabilities to do so, but because this is Link, and the last thing which should be forced on him is the demand of being ruler.

After tonight, Mipha doesn’t know when they will next see one another. If at all. Her decision to agree to the proposal has been done. There isn’t any looking back. There isn’t time for regrets, or hesitation. She made the decision.

Yet––

It’s impossible to let go.

But she has to.

She _has_ to.

(Goddesses help her, she _must_.)

They were never meant to be. That was promised when she died.

Really, she shouldn’t have lived.

Link.

Oh, Goddesses.

Link shouldn’t even know _of_ her.

He knows nothing about Mipha. All they have shared together, it has become worthless; forgotten. She has so much to tell him, but what’s the point? This man is not the Link she met or knew. He has been torn, ripped apart, and died too many times. His memories are gone, snatched from him, so when he looks at the woman who cared for him, loved him, _knew him_ , he sees just––

––just _her_.

There isn’t any point in reminding him.

Mipha can’t demand that of Link, and he has gone through so much; so much trauma than anybody should have to endure.

Allowing him to cry, letting her hold him; they had crossed something together. A team, a couple; two lost souls just trying to live their new, unwanted life. He sobbed, _wailed_ , and all he asked for was forgiveness for his failures.

There was nothing to forgive. There _is_ nothing to forgive.

Mipha won’t delve into how long she waited to be freed, she won’t think about it; she won’t remember how Ganon decided to treat her, what he did to her limp body, how he mocked her, humiliated her, taunted her, showed her Link _did not choose her_. Mipha is _nothing_.

But she has to accept Ganon was wrong. She died, and that was her failing. She was too weak to defeat him.

When Link did appear though––

_In the armour she made just for him_

**His** armour. **Her love**. He wore it proudly.

There wasn’t time, or even a second’s worth, for Mipha to confess how she felt. Link freed her. And she had to free him. To offer him guidance, and all the support she could muster in her death. To help defeat the Calamity, and that was it. That was all she was supposed to do.

So when Ganon died, Link and Zelda went away together, prepared to build a new Hyrule.

And Mipha woke up, alive, still bleeding, but alive.

Vah Ruta collapsed at her resurrection. The other Champions returned home, bewildered, exhilarated, and were welcomed back as heroes.

Mipha came home with her head low, ashamed, and the Zora stared in horror at this _ghost_. When she saw Sidon, her heart was torn in two. This little boy she had helped raise, was now so huge, and powerful and mighty.

He didn’t even recognise her.

Gradually, the Zora accepted their Princess had returned to them.

Mipha didn’t bother wondering about Link, knowing the truth.

Until Link came to her, asked for her, sought her.

Dressed in the armour she made him. Wonderful, lovely, and glorious. The love of her life. He came to _her_ without question, wanted to be with her, not really knowing their connection. But he was drawn to her, he _knew_ something, that they _had_ something together, and Link deliberately sought it.

He has always wanted her.

Without ever really knowing why.

‘You’re still awake?’

Mipha jumps in surprise.

For the past hour, she has been observing the moon through the window, lost in her own thoughts. Link stumbles down the staircase, hair everywhere, and eyes sleepy.

She turns to him.

‘You should be asleep,’ she says.

‘I’m awake now,’ Link murmurs, coming over to join her.

They’re quiet for a while, just watching the moon, enjoying each other’s silent company. Locked in a home he calls his own.

‘You’ve treated some of my injuries. Thank you.’

‘My pleasure.’

‘You stayed.’

Mipha smiles at him. ‘I wasn’t lying.’

‘Aren’t you tired too?’

Very.

Mipha has been tired for years, but her fatigue isn’t important. All that matters is she fulfils her duties perfectly, and make sure those she loves are happy and safe.

‘Are you feeling any better?’

Link sighs at her avoiding the subject. ‘Yes. And you?’

It’s the wrong question to ask.

And she wishes Link would stop looking at her _like this_. His eyes so soft, and beautiful, and warm. It makes her cheeks blush. Their close proximity doesn’t help either. She is aware of every breath he takes, the fact his pulse has accelerated.

It would all be so much easier if their friendship weren’t so complex.

‘Don’t worry about me.’

Link watches her, gaze intense, and finally asks: ‘Are you thinking about him?’

Nobody has asked her about Ganon.

Not one mention of him.

The entire prospect has been avoided entirely. It’s too ghastly.

Link dares to step closer to her, ‘Mipha,’ he says, ‘You can tell me.’

 _I really wish you wouldn’t let me_.

‘What would you like to know, Link?’

So, for her sake more than his, he says the most blunt statement. Just so she has invitation to speak. ‘It must have hurt.’

Mipha turns to him, an answer already on her mind, but when she looks at him, it all falls flat. He is allowing her to be vulnerable, just as she did with him. But this isn’t comfortable for her. Mipha, while she has always appeared shy and sensitive, has a stronger exterior than people give her credit for.

To talk about Ganon, what he did––she would _never_ talk about it.

‘Yeah, he hurt me.’

Link frowns, concentrating, concerned, heavenly.

‘But––’ she ignores everything else, and goes straight to the point, ‘––for you, I would go through it all again. I wouldn’t hesitate.’

And she had _screamed_ for Link, at least internally. Mipha took her death quietly. She didn’t once wail, cry, or openly express her panic. It was all internal. As Ganon finally took her off guard, when the spear pierced her body once, and then again, flung her body aside as a mockery.

Dying was an effort. She tried to keep the battle going, refusing to submit, but he was stronger, more prepared; she was just _her_.

While exceptional in battle, it meant nothing when faced against Ganon, and she wonders if she was just too weak in the end.

The other Champions were also murdered, but they always spoke out more. They looked tougher, portrayed a confidence she didn’t recognise. Zelda expressed the same fortitude. Heart on their sleeves, feeling triumphant just from the blue sash they so gleefully wore.

Mipha hated every second.

For some reason, that joy they all shared, she couldn’t understand.

It made perfect sense why Link only had his heart set on Zelda.

Link watches her, for some reason wanting to know more. _Needing_ to know just what had happened; what he wasn’t there for. How much he missed. How he could allow his friend to die, without even realising just what he had _done_.

Link wants to be angry. He wants to know. He wants to _know_. Maybe it’s just as well she didn’t share anything when he resurrected her. Link, while he has managed it so well, has always had a temper since he was a young boy. And while he may not know exactly why, he has been protective of Mipha.

If he had any idea what she went through, he wouldn’t sleep for days.

But, really, she doesn’t need to say anything.

Link realises.

(He knows.)

And Link could be sick. He could be sick again, bash his head to the wall, and hate himself for not––

–– _but what’s the_ ** _point_** _?_

Mipha died.

Yet no amount of tears will ever allow him to forgive himself.

Link reaches out.

He so tenderly caresses her cheek with the back of his hand, and she moves back, because even him touching her is exasperating. It isn’t right. It isn’t okay. It’s––

Then Link just

 _kisses her_.

Only barely. _Just_. His breath is hot, lips wet, cheeks flushed. He shouldn’t have done that. Link retreats momentarily, both unsure, uncertain, confused. And he lets her decide, and her decision should be to walk away. She should.

But, she can barely make sense of anything right now.

Mipha makes the mistake of kissing him back.

It’s so infuriatingly gentle, how they treat each other. They’re so careful, cautious, not knowing where to put their hands, how they should kiss, what this means, what happens next, so the two give up. They give up finally, and then everything just tumbles.

He kisses her like something wild. Gorgeous, ferocious, and demanding. They have both forgotten how to breathe and only pause briefly to catch themselves, but it doesn’t last long. She’s kissing him again, and it’s nothing as she imagined; this isn’t any fantasy or romance, but just so raw, and alive, and they both pour with all they have felt.

Mipha is sure her heart has burst. She’s dead again. She doesn’t know. There is a desperation from him she cannot fathom.

She moans into his mouth as he draws her close, presses her to him, and she treats him with a similar demand. There are rules, there are reasons why this is wrong, but she doesn’t care. She’s not even aware of anything.

Link’s breaths are heavy, quick; her lips are already sore, and they’ve barely started. They both know what they want, and the fact it’s mutual just makes it so––it’s all just been so obvious, this whole time. Him and her. Doomed.

When her back is to the floorboard, he leans across her, mouth on hers, and she pulls at his hair softly, encouraging him. She can feel his excitement against her thigh, and it’s a shock to her. It isn’t as if she’s unused to such attention, but it’s been so long, and this is _him_.

Although he may be Hyrule’s Champion, Link is still young, and inexperienced. They pause for a moment, and he whispers something to her; she can hardly concentrate, so lost in him. He whispers _is this okay? Is this what you want?_ And she can’t _believe_ he would ask her, after all this time.

They’re both anxious. They’re not sure what any of this means, whether this is right, and they could discuss and debate for hours on end the moralities of what they want from each other. But she has died once, and he too. Hesitating just has no purpose anymore.

It should have been magical. A scheduled occurrence.

Whereas this is frantic, desperate, and so _loving_.

But all she has ever wanted is him, and if showing him just how much she loves him is enough, then she will do this forever.

As he enters her, she tenses in a little pain. Link stops, terrified he has done something wrong, but she tries to reassure him this is somewhat normal. It will take time for them to discover what is best for each other, but she can take some of the shock for now.

Then, they’re together, as one. He shudders, the feeling so unbelievably good, pressing his lips to hers. Mipha clings to him, holds him, and as they adjust to one another, he rocks a little faster, a little deeper, and then––

––she gasps, moans, trying to stay quiet, but he feels incredible, perfect, so wonderful, and when they find their pace, a warm intensity travels through her body. He carries on, rocking into her, clinging to each other, kissing, hugging, and holding on. She tenses, her exclaim muffled as she comes. It doesn’t take much for Link to follow.

Link rests his head to her shoulder, gasping, and as they catch their breath, she confesses to something she should have admitted so many years ago.

‘I love you.’

When he looks at her, he smiles, relieved, happy, as if all that has been taken from him has been unlocked; everything they have shared, everything they have together; their life, and their love.

All for him to see, for them to finally embrace together.

So, of course––

‘I love you, too.’


	6. Zelda

**VI.**

* * *

When Link arrives that morning, Zelda throws him a look. He looks exhausted, hair a bit dishevelled, but despite his fatigued appearance, Link is smiling and certainly more than usual. A funny feeling rattles her. There’s something odd about Link today.

Rarely does he express his emotions so openly, especially the more positive ones. It’s as if he has received good news. As he walks over to greet her, Link’s smile broadens, and she tries to smile back, although it’s more half-hearted.

‘How is Hyrule Castle coming along?’ He asks.

Zelda turns her attention to the Castle. Thanks to the considerable amount of help she had from Hylians and other tribes, Hyrule Castle is recovering nicely. Work is still needed but it won’t be long until Zelda can begin to live here.

It’s a shame her father can’t see just how quickly Hyrule has progressed since the defeat of Calamity. As each day passes, she misses him more; so much so, she could cry. She won’t, though. As Princess of the Realm, it is vital Zelda keep her emotions under control, just as Link does.

Or, _did_ anyway.

‘Well,’ she says abruptly.

Link frowns, puzzled by her tone. ‘Are you all right?’

‘Prince Sidon came to visit earlier.’ Her jaw tenses, and she drops her gaze to the ground. ‘It’s weird; he was concerned about his sister’s whereabouts. She didn’t return to the Domain last night.’

Rather dumbly, Link just stares. ‘Oh, right.’

‘I was worried myself at first, until Sidon informed me Mipha had gone to visit _you_.’

Link doesn’t appreciate her tone at all.

‘I take it she’s home safe now?’

‘I imagine so,’ Link mumbles.

Zelda nods. All her doubts and fears have come true. While it would be inappropriate of her to fall in love with her own Royal Guard, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t hold Link with warmth.

They have both been through Hell and back, together, hand-in-hand. Link probably knows her better than anybody.

It’s just so silly of her. So _fucking_ stupid that she actually thought Link and she might––

Clearly, they were not meant to be.

And while Zelda is perfectly capable of respecting that, she is still young, and she is still human. Zelda hates herself for the jealousy she’s enduring. Picturing Link and Mipha, what undoubtedly happened last night, it makes her nauseous.

What also infuriates her is the fact she should be concerned with her duties; to continue building alliances; to restore Hyrule to its former glory. Yet, like some teenager, she finds herself eyeing another woman with envy.

It is cruel and unfair to dislike Mipha, but, in this moment, Zelda has to.

She doesn’t even really understand herself what she’s going through, and she wishes her father was here to talk to her about this. Perhaps the only person she can think of is Urbosa, but she would hate to waste Urbosa’s time on matters as tedious and pathetic as love.

‘Anyway,’ Zelda sighs. ‘I will be visiting Zora’s Domain later to speak with Sidon about the Castle’s progress so far.’

‘I’ll come with you.’

‘No,’ Zelda says meekly. ‘No, you won’t be coming with me.’

Link is stumped. He isn’t entirely certain what Zelda knows, and if she _does_ know, why does it matter so much? What happened between he and Mipha, shouldn’t have any impact on his friendship with Zelda.

Of course, she is his superior, so he won’t argue. Link plans to visit the Domain once Zelda dismisses him, so perhaps his premature arrival would be a bit too obvious.

Neither he or Mipha have discussed the implications of last night. In fact, they barely spoke this morning. She left before he, anxious to return home without causing suspicion. If Link failed, then she must have as well.

Especially considering Sidon noticed her absence.

Link suddenly panics.

If word gets out that Lady Mipha has slept with Link, then that won’t go down well for her. After all, she _is_ engaged to somebody else – isn’t she? What does she plan to do about that?

Link worries she may still go ahead with it. Will she somehow brush aside her relationship with Link, and choose her alternative instead?

That makes him uncomfortable.

He doesn’t want to consider the possibility.

Maybe it’s best he not think about _her_ at all for the time being, although that is close to impossible. Link can’t shake the memory of the prior evening; even remembering how good it felt, how good _she_ felt, makes him tighten and he inhales sharply, trying to snap out of it.

He can’t stop thinking about her.

‘I’m losing you, aren’t I?’

Link widens his eyes at Zelda’s question.

‘What?’

‘I had this horrible feeling, since the Champions’ resurrection. I didn’t really understand it at first, but I just knew…’ Zelda trails off, and allows the thought to wither and die.

‘I swore to protect you; to stand by you, always. That is still the case. I’ll never change my mind.’

‘It would make sense if you did. You’ve known her longer, you’re closer to her. You clearly prefer each other’s company.’

‘Whatever happens between myself and Mipha, and I am not confirming anything _has_ happened––it isn’t personal. It isn’t relevant between _us_.’

‘Not personal?’ Zelda laughs in disbelief. ‘It’s _extremely_ personal when you choose her. She belongs to another tribe, Link, and she is not _your_ Princess. You may as well be fraternising with––’ Wisely, Zelda stops herself. She will punish herself forever for having her foot in her mouth when she gets angry.

Link doesn’t know what to say.

He just looks at her, disappointed and hurt.

Yet, his voice comes out soft, ‘Do you think Mipha and I are involved?’

‘Now you’re simply mocking my intelligence.’

By this point, Zelda decides to close the subject. She is saying rubbish she doesn’t mean. The Princess has always had a temper –– not that she can be blamed. And when her temper is spiked, she really can be nasty.

It’s a self-defence mechanism, Link understands. Zelda only has herself. She has no support network. Her father and mother are dead. She has no siblings, no friends, and the only adult she looks up to has other responsibilities.

Link won’t apologise for how he feels, but he is sorry to have upset Zelda.

‘Stay here. You can help the others inside.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘I’ll be _fine_ , Link. Let me enjoy my independence for one day.’

Link shouldn’t let her walk away.

At least, before she had access to her powers, he wouldn’t let her. But Zelda is stronger, more able, and her confidence incomparable. She also doesn’t travel without a weapon of sorts at hand.

He watches her take her horse, and travel in the direction of Zora’s Domain. Chewing at his lower lip, he hopes Zelda won’t betray herself and become bitter. But, really, it isn’t up to him.

Zelda storms into Zora’s Domain on her white horse, powerful and almost terrifying. The Zora Guards simply watch in awe as she passes them. Some of the Zora children gleefully run over towards the Hylian Princess, desperate to say hello to her horse.

Smiling at the little children, Zelda elegantly jumps to the ground, and crouches down to greet them. One of the Zoras comments on her “big, beautiful” hair, another staring up at her, mesmerised. They are so tiny and sweet.

When she looks up, she spots Sidon coming over to welcome her. Zelda straightens, and her heart stops when she witnesses Sidon’s forlorn expression. Zelda hurries over, concerned and already beginning to panic. Something terrible must have happened in order for Sidon to be so miserable.

To her surprise, Sidon embraces her briefly.

‘I know you came here to specifically discuss the Castle,’ he says. ‘I am sorry. Unfortunately, my father passed away when I was with you earlier. We’ll have to reschedule.’

Zelda needs a moment to register what Sidon has said.

‘I’m so sorry.’

Her heart breaks for him. Zelda knows full well what it’s like to have a parent die. She is also aware of the extreme weight of responsibility when the Crown has passed away.

‘It was a long time coming,’ Sidon nods. ‘I mean, it doesn’t make it any easier, but… Listen, you don’t want to be here. There are a lot of formalities that will take place, and I won’t be able to attend to you as much as I would like to.’

‘Please,’ Zelda shakes her head. ‘The least I can do is stay and offer whatever support I can.’

‘Thank you.’ Sidon loops his arm, ‘Let me take you inside where it’s dry and warm.’

Zelda hooks her arm with his, and they proceed into the palace together. She can tell word hasn’t got around yet of the King’s death, but by tonight, most of Hyrule will know.

As she enters, Zelda tenses when she recognises Mipha talking, or listening, to an advisor. She’s too distracted to notice the Hylian Princess.

‘Best we leave her be for the moment. I suppose being informed she will be Queen is a bit of a shock, no matter how planned it is.’

 _Of course_. Zelda sighs heavily, feeling guilty for all she thought of earlier today. Maybe Link should be here. Maybe not. She doesn’t know. If Mipha asked for him, Zelda would send him at once.

She doubts Mipha will do such a thing, though.

Sidon invites her into a small room. A table is at the centre, chairs scattered around. He pulls up a chair for her, and Zelda takes a seat. She lowers her hood, and waits until Sidon is sitting opposite.

The problem with being Royalty is that there isn’t time to mourn. Unless you’re not taking the throne. Zelda isn’t sure if having time to mourn is worse.

It’s an odd feeling, knowing Mipha will have more influence than Zelda, until she, too, becomes full Sovereign.

‘That would have been me out there,’ Sidon comments. ‘Not sure if I’m grateful or not.’

‘It must be hard for you.’

‘For _me_?’ Sidon laughs gently. ‘It’s not me I’m worried about.’ There is a long silence. And then, ‘She changed her mind. Regarding the engagement. Just suddenly decided not to go ahead. Too much hassle with father dying and all.’

‘I understand.’ Zelda doesn’t blame her either, even if Link had some sort of influence on her decision. ‘I’m not entirely clear how one becomes Sovereign for your tribe. For us, there is a Crowning, or Coronation. Do you have these formalities?’

‘No, it’s pretty much immediate. Instant, actually. By tonight at the latest she will be Queen.’

At least they’re not wasting any time.

‘I’ll let her know you’re here. She might appreciate it.’

Zelda nods, smiling.

Hands in her lap, she waits patiently, wondering what to say or do. Wondering if her presence is actually needed here, or if she should have just left, and given Mipha some space.

Perhaps it’s just as well she arrived, however. It would be expected of her to send her condolences. Maybe she should have sent them in the form of Link, though.

The door opens, and Zelda shoots to her feet.

‘I’m relieved you’re here,’ Mipha says, still managing to sound pleasant despite everything.

 _That’s good_ , Zelda thinks.

‘I am so sorry.’

‘He was very poorly. It was time.’

Zelda isn’t sure if she’s sorry for the father, or for the position Mipha is now in.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asks.

‘I don’t know. Is there something I should specifically feel?’

‘Um, sad, I guess?’

‘Oh. Yes.’

Zelda sympathises. ‘You’re in shock. It would be odd if you weren’t. It’ll take time for you to feel any _real_ emotions, and don’t rush on it. It may take a day, or even a month.’

Mipha reaches for her hand and squeezes momentarily, before passing to take a seat. Zelda follows.

‘I think I’ll stay here with you for a bit. Until they find me.’

‘You’re being hassled?’

‘As is expected. My advisor is panicking a lot –– it’s actually quite irritating.’

Zelda smiles, ‘You’ve never spoken negatively of anybody before.’

‘Since Calamity, I certainly have a relatively different outlook on the world. It’s not _bad_ , but different.’ She meets Zelda’s eyes. ‘And you? How have you been since?’

‘Fine,’ Zelda replies. ‘Getting through. Trying to live.’

‘What was it like, containing the Calamity for one hundred years?’

‘What was it like to die?’

Their answers would be identical.

It was painful, ugly, frightening, traumatic.

Neither Princess wish to delve into their past, though. As far as they’re concerned, the past is over with. It’s the present which matters.

Besides, Zelda doesn’t trust herself to relive the horrors she went through.

‘I’m sorry,’ Zelda says. Mipha frowns, confused. ‘I said, or at least _thought_ , some rather nasty things about you earlier today. I feel I should apologise.’

‘Heh.’ Mipha doesn’t really know what to think about that. She shrugs, looking down. ‘We’ve always had some tension between us, even before… _everything_. I think I know why.’

‘I don’t think I should spend so much time thinking about him,’ Zelda clarifies. ‘I never really did, until after it was all over.’ She looks away, a little embarrassed, but wanting to be honest. ‘I’m not sure if I ever truly _loved_ him, or if I just thought I did.’

Mipha doesn’t speak. She listens, and there’s no resentment or jealousy as she does. A neutral expression, if not a tad consoling.

‘Regardless, I’m _tired_ of it all. I want to move on. There’s so much more out there for me. And, like you, I need to put aside anything personal and make my people proud.’

‘I wouldn’t worry about that so much; you’re definitely favoured.’

Zelda feels warmth from that statement. Reassured.

‘Sidon tells me you’ve changed your mind regarding your suitor.’ Zelda rolls back his shoulders. ‘I understand your father’s passing must have influenced your decision, but maybe Link too? He was quite exhausted this morning.’

Perhaps her last sentence wasn’t necessary, but she couldn’t resist. Zelda watches her, wondering if Mipha may crack, or maintain her usual calm manner.

Something passes her eyes. A fleeting thought.

‘I don’t know,’ she says quietly.

Mipha might as well have been answering another question; something on her mind. Before Zelda can dig deeper, the door opens and a guard enters the room.

‘Excuse me,’ he bobs his head in apology. ‘Lady Mipha, you’re needed outside.’

Mipha sighs, ‘Oh, well. I suppose I couldn’t stay hidden for long.’ Both stand, and, a little awkward, shake hands. ‘Thank you for visiting. It was really nice seeing a friendly face.’

‘Do send word if you need any help or anything.’

‘I will. Have a safe trip home.’

As Zelda departs from Zora’s Domain, clinging to her horse’s reins, a tightness develops in her chest. She looks back over her shoulder, and even though it wasn’t her father’s passing this time, raw emotions have begun to eat at her heart. All of those she loved and lost, all of those she failed to save.

It’s time to abandon history, and turn a fresh page. To start a new life, _her own life_ , and fulfil the role placed on her as Sovereign of Hyrule.


	7. Wound

**VII.**

* * *

Out of all the tribes within Hyrule, the Zora are classed as the most religious. Birth, marriage and funerals will always be treated with a certain amount of mysticism; a higher power always acknowledged. There is something sacred in life and death.

They make arrangements to burn the King. In fact, mere hours after the announcement of his death, the Zora are already preparing the funeral pier. A sinking, wailing despair shudders the Domain, and Sidon has never witnessed his home be so desolate.

His father was loved dearly by his people, and he was expected to live longer. In Zora years, the King was only middle-aged. Yet, since his daughter’s return, his health deteriorated fast. Perhaps shock. Exhaustion from his grief. Something.

Either way, it is difficult for Mipha not to blame herself for her father’s fast death.

Sidon and Mipha haven’t spoken much, which he isn’t happy about. He hates not knowing how she’s doing; whether he can help; what these advisors have been saying to her. The amount of pressure, so abruptly forced upon her, would make anybody break.

Apparently not, though. Mipha seems determined to not only maintain her usual display of welcome and kindness, but fulfil her new role as Sovereign. Some of the elder Zora remark on the fact she should marry, and fast. They’re panicking. Mipha has already died once. If they lost her _again_ , it would be a travesty. The Domain _need_ heirs.

Of course Sidon is blatantly aware that _something_ is going on between her sister and Link. It infuriates him why she doesn’t just send a messenger to Hyrule Castle, and have Link appear to her prepped for the occasion.

They would be a good couple, right?

What does he know?

Sidon is naïve in some ways, especially when it comes to love.

Maybe if Mipha were still a Princess, it would be possible, but now? He isn’t sure. He fears the two of them may have left it too late.

They’ve lost their future. _Again_.

Sidon would prefer if Link were here. It’s astonishing, and extremely worrying, that Mipha hasn’t expressed _any_ despair over her father’s death yet. Clearly, she’s trying to hide it, and maybe Link is the only person who can comfortably console her through this ordeal.

Thankfully, Princess Zelda must have thought the same. Because within a few hours of her departure, the Hylian Knight himself has arrived. He’s a tad frantic, but manages to discipline himself.

Link is experienced at facing death and fear, and he won’t embarrass himself in front of the Zora, regardless of how he feels for their new Queen.

When Zelda informed Link of the news, everything just stopped. Although he barely knew the King, he was aware just how much he meant to his children. Not only that, the King’s death meant only one thing for Mipha, and a sudden feeling of _loss_ enveloped him. This is going to change everything.

Zelda granted him permission, of course, to visit the Domain, even saying he can stay as long as he wishes. Link won’t abuse her trust, and is grateful for her understanding.

The funeral will be held in the next hour. In the meantime, Mipha is still being pestered, trying to catch up and manage the amount of international affairs and policies her father was involved with before his death. It was just as well he decided to pass on most of his duties to her when she returned to him.

There are just so many more rules, guidelines, requirements, _people_ she has to deal with. Naturally an introvert, Mipha isn’t particularly keen on socialising, but she doesn’t have a choice. She was _born_ into this role and there isn’t any way out of it.

Except abdication, but she would never put that on her brother. And, anyway, Mipha has no intention to drop her duties. Since she was a young girl, she has been trained and educated in preparation for this very day. And she _will_ fulfil her duties.

Looking up from yet another document she has to sign, she notices how the Zora look at her with both sympathy and adoration. Their expressions could easily be mistaken for pity, however.

As one of the Zoras present begins to discuss the funeral, the door bursts open, and Link, slightly out of breath, _barges_ in. Realising Mipha’s company, he immediately regrets his decision.

‘Oh!’

‘Link,’ Mipha breathes, actually _annoyed_ at his rude arrival. It’s arrogant of him to believe she would be alone. Still, she’s so preoccupied with everything else, she doesn’t have it in her to snap at him.

‘Sorry.’

A couple of Zoras scowl at him, whereas others pretend nothing happened. Straightening, Link places a hand to the helm of his blade and steps further into the room, respectively out of the way, but somehow ensuring his presence is noted.

Mipha is also aware of his dress code.

It’s relatively inappropriate of him to dress as a Royal Guard, considering he isn’t _hers_. However, Link is obviously confused with where his loyalties truly lie and while he has sworn to protect Zelda, in some ways, he has done the same for Mipha also.

Which is silly, she thinks. She doesn’t deserve the protection Zelda has, and Link can’t manage so much responsibility.

Link patiently waits as the Zora advisor continues talking of plans for the funeral. As it is Royalty, the ceremony itself will be public, and, naturally, she is expected to be there with the Prince. Link is accustomed to these sorts of meetings, but it’s weird to witness Mipha be the victim of them.

Just how much does he not recall of their past? Or, has she never involved him in her work?

Eventually, Mipha is left alone, if only for a moment.

Well, not _exactly_ alone.

Link stays behind, and once the Zoras have departed, he turns to her, anxious to apologise again.

‘It’s okay,’ Mipha mutters. ‘I’m glad you’re here actually.’

‘You look tired.’

‘Thank you.’

He internally winces. ‘The moment I heard, I––’ Link pauses, ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘When was I supposed to tell you? At one point during today do you think I had the time to stop and think “Oh, I can’t allow Link to miss out on this”? I had other matters on my mind.’

Her voice is sharp. Like _ice_.

Link doesn’t recognise it.

He goes quiet, and decides to stare at his boots instead.

It doesn’t take long for Mipha to regret her words. Her expression softens, and her eyes fall sad. Link glances back at her, and all he wants to do is hold her. Yet, for some reason, it feels as if there is a wall between the two. Neither want it there, but there isn’t any way in which they can destroy it.

‘I missed you,’ she says. ‘I didn’t mean to––’ _be such a bitch_ , ‘––shout.’

Link smiles. He exhales slowly. ‘I’m used to being shouted at by Royalty.’

She laughs a little at that, and he’ll take it.

‘I don’t blame you,’ Link takes one step towards her, daringly. ‘In fact, I’m impressed you didn’t crack earlier from the pressure. Tell me: just how _boring_ is being Queen so far?’

Mipha appreciates Link is trying to ease the atmosphere, trying to cheer her up. But the amount she is _feeling_ right now is too much to be described.

She is upset about her father, more than she realises, and she is upset about Link.

It was a mistake to sleep with him, she knows, but it would tear her apart if she told him.

‘By the time all these old Zora get to talk to you, you’ll already have reigned a couple of years.’

Mipha looks at him funny.

Grinning, Link feigns a bad back, dramatically learning forwards and shuffling towards her slowly.

‘This––’ he croaks, ‘––is what you’ll be seeing for the next fifty years,’ as he reaches her, he raises his head, back still bent forward, ‘And those _smelly_ Hylians.’

Mipha pushes him away playfully, and starts to laugh at him. Link beams.

‘That’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh in over a hundred years.’

‘I suppose I understand now why Zelda enjoys having you around.’

‘She didn’t, at first. I may not remember much, but do you recall me complaining to you about not yet earning Zelda’s respect?’

Of course Mipha remembers. Link had tried very hard with Zelda, but his position was awkward, and Zelda hadn’t asked for his help in the first place. Fortunately, the two managed to see eye-to-eye after some time. By then, it was too late.

They smile at each other, something hidden and secret between them.

Link’s humour soon vanishes and he watches her fondly, an expression she recognises.

‘I know it was only this morning since I last saw you, but it feels like days.’

‘I know what you mean,’ Mipha whispers. ‘If I’d’ve known my father was dying imminently, I certainly wouldn’t have wasted your time.’

‘You didn’t,’ Link replies softly. ‘I loved having you there. It would have been nice if you’d come back, but I realise that’s no longer possible.’

Mipha trembles slightly. She wraps her attire around her tighter, feeling cold. ‘I kind of wish I’d stayed in that house; that I’d never left. I must sound like such a coward.’

Oh, Goddesses help him. Seeing her this way is _awful_ , and he can’t stand by and not doing anything to help. Link strides over and, a little aggressively, draws her into a warm, secure embrace.

Resting her head to his chest, Mipha listens for his heartbeat, trying to calm down; not to stress; not to worry anymore. What’s happened has happened, and there is nothing she can do to change the present.

Hot tears escape her eyes, and Link squeezes her tighter.

‘If it would bring him back, I would die again.’

‘Shh, please don’t say that.’

‘He only fell ill when I came back. He wasn’t even old, Link. Yet, somehow, seeing me made him so overwhelmed, it killed him.’

‘You can’t blame yourself.’

Mipha frees herself from his embrace, and roughly wipes her wet cheeks. ‘I can. I don’t know how else to cope with this.’

‘Let me help you.’

‘I have to do this alone. I can’t burden you with my problems. You have the rest of Hyrule to maintain. How I handle my grief, I can manage alone.’

‘Why do you always refuse my help?’ Link asks. ‘Even in death, _you_ were the one helping _me_.’ He steps closer, ‘I’d like to think what happened last night _meant_ something to you.’

‘Of course it did,’ she could nearly cry at that. How _dare_ he say such a stupid remark! ‘You have no idea how I have felt for you––for all of these years. How I feel for you, as much as I want it, as much as I wanted last night to happen, it––I–I _can’t_ prioritise us.’

‘You don’t have to,’ Link stresses.

Mipha’s heart skips a beat when she realises he is _fighting_ for their love.

And, somehow, she is _resisting_ it.

It astonishes her just how quickly their positions have changed over the years.

‘We don’t have to make anything public yet. It can be secret. Perhaps we can just see how things go. Kings and Queens always have secret concubines.’

Mipha rolls her eyes. ‘This isn’t a joke, Link.’

Link will admit fault, _but_ , ‘I don’t see why everything we’ve shared should be tossed aside just because of one day.’

‘It isn’t _one_ _day_ , Link. This is for the rest of my life, and my life will be pretty damn long––’ _unless I get murdered again,_ ‘Longer than yours, that’s for certain.’

‘Right.’ Link is beginning to hate this discussion now. His heart is being picked at, prodded, and it’s close to bursting. Yet he is trying _so hard_ to maintain his cool, not to admit she is _hurting_ him. ‘If you’re concerned about being a widow early and how that looks on you, then we can discuss that.’

‘How vain do you think I am? I couldn’t care less about what happens to my reputation.’

‘Then _what is it_?’ Link has never yelled at her, and it’s a sound she _really_ doesn’t like. ‘Is it because I’m Hylian? If that’s the case, then you shouldn’t have decided to feel anything for me.’

‘I don’t get to decide who I fall for.’

‘So is it because of that: I’m Hylian. _That’s_ the issue?’

‘ _No_! The issue has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you.’

Link immediately surrenders.

 _Shit_. He lost his temper somewhere, and he isn’t entirely sure what _exactly_ he has said.

Clearly he said stupid things, because Mipha looks at him so pained and disappointed. To her irritation, she starts crying again. It’s quiet, but the tears pour mercilessly. Gasping, she attempts to wipe her eyes dry, but she can’t stop _sobbing_.

‘I love you so much,’ her voice catches. She exhales, throat tight, refusing to cry out loud. Not now, not ever. She _can’t_. ‘You’re all I’ve ever wanted, so please don’t think this is about you.’

‘Mipha––’

‘I have never done this before,’ she continues, managing to find the strength in her voice again. ‘I only have _some_ idea of what is expected of me. It will take me a few months, if not a year, _at least_ , to learn about my new position. Right now, I simply don’t have the time or means to concern myself over us. And that’s _my_ fault. Maybe I should have confessed to you sooner, but I didn’t, and now I must pay the price.’

There is nothing he can do.

What little point is there in fighting now?

Mipha is so confused, so traumatised by everything, she can’t handle a relationship on top of it. Even if Link tries to convince her he won’t make things worse, but better. He will help her, support her, love her.

And, he will wait too.

As she did him.

‘I love you,’ he says.

Hearing him say those three words again makes her want to change her mind, and proclaim _yes yes yes_ but she can’t be reckless about this.

What makes things even more puzzling is when she decides to kiss him.

Link reacts. He’s missed her badly, and their argument has been so brutal, he kisses her back with so much want. It feels like a cure, his lips on hers, easing her heavy head, and making it all better.

If she could, she would have him again, here and now. Kiss him forever, not let go, have him over and over until they’re sick of each other, but she knows this has to stop. This has to stop.

Abruptly, she retreats, and it’s a shock to them both.

‘The funeral is in a few minutes,’ she murmurs, a little faint. ‘I––we––uh…’

‘May I come with you?’

Mipha nods.

If she can be allowed anything, it’s Link for just a moment longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be longer than I anticipated because apparently these two are morons.
> 
> Also if you have a Tumblr, please follow me. I’m aviatordame. Need to follow people as I’m new to it.


	8. Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a gentle warning that there are mentions of suicide in this chapter, and adult themes too.

**VIII.**

* * *

Link has never seen a man cry before.

There isn’t a single man he has met who has wept in public. Although Link fell apart before Mipha, that was the only time. As far as he can recall, however. The sight doesn’t disturb Link, but he is suddenly on high alert. Something really awful has happened for Prince Sidon to cry.

It’s a sort of devastated sob. Nobody wails. There is a quiet, almost angry heartbreak being shared. Link drops his head, out of respect, but also for the Prince’s privacy. Somebody so strong, who shines with glee wherever he goes, only to completely crumble at his father’s death. Link wonders if Sidon reacted in a similar manner when Mipha’s fate was revealed.

Perhaps it is due to her new, abrupt position; or, death is such a familiar friend to her, but Mipha hides her emotions very well. Maybe Sidon cries for her. Link glances at Mipha, who deliberately ignores Sidon––she can’t see him because his pain would make her cry. Ever since her mother’s passing, Sidon’s happiness and safety has been one of her priorities.

Now, there isn’t anything she can do to ease his agony. So the best thing she can do is ignore him, pretend he isn’t there. It helps.

Link stands beside her silently. Wood crackles and burns in the flame, and their father’s body is taken whole by the fire.

It’s a relief when this finally happens, and after a moment, Zora begin to disperse from the area. Their beloved King is gone forever, and his tiny daughter is to take his place.

Mipha brushes her hand across Link’s. She won’t lean on him, but just to touch him; know he is there, at least for now. Link isn’t an idiot. Her sadness is clear to him but, just as he has to, that can’t be made apparent.

Turning back to Sidon, Link is a tad taken aback to find one of Sidon’s many ladies comforting him. It’s a nice sight, but he wonders how Mipha would feel if she caught Sidon being comforted by another. Maybe she is aware. He isn’t a little boy anymore, and she isn’t his mother. Perhaps she needs to take a step back.

Later, when Sidon has gone inside, and the pyre has finished burning, Link and Mipha are left with smoke and ash. They walk together, silent at first, and out of sight as the two of them wander away from the Domain. It’s growing dark, the stars are out, and a heavy grief fills the atmosphere. They are anxious to flee from it all.

They walk uphill, gifting themselves with not only a beautiful view of the Domain, but Hyrule itself. Link thinks of Zelda, wondering if she is okay; whether she expects him back or not. The fact she let him go, just like that, was puzzling, considering her prior behaviour towards him.

‘It’s very still here.’

Link looks at Mipha, and smiles in agreement.

It is peaceful.

‘You okay?’ He asks.

‘Of course I am,’ she replies pleasantly. Link can see right through her, though.

The two of them pause, gaze caught in each other, and, perhaps wisely, Mipha eventually averts her attention. Thinking of Link, even looking at him, only makes her heart shred a little more. She’s not entirely sure how much more of this she can take.

‘Sidon was asking me about his mother earlier.’

Link raises a brow. ‘You’ve never spoken about her before, actually.’

‘No,’ Mipha sighs.

‘Why not?’

‘There was never really an appropriate time to talk about her. I don’t even believe now is the right time, either.’

‘You should tell him about his mother.’

‘She was a very sad lady. Her story isn’t a happy one to tell, especially during her final weeks.’ Mipha inhales. ‘Unfortunately, she really struggled when she had me––mentally, I mean. I’m not sure if the birth was difficult, or, well, she felt anything towards me and maybe the guilt of that killed her. All I’m aware of is, while she was not cruel, she struggled to love her children. As much as she tried to.’

Link listens intently, watching her expression. Mipha doesn’t show any hostility or resentment towards her own mother, but the way she describes her is just tragic. Is this a reason why Mipha is so concerned to ensure the happiness of others before herself?

Something else is missing. Mipha isn’t revealing the whole story, and there’s undoubtedly a good reason as to why. Sidon can’t know his mother never truly loved him, and what makes it so awful is that it wasn’t necessarily their mother’s _fault_. She couldn’t help the depression, and she couldn’t predict what would happen to her after she had a child.

When Link first met Mipha, she certainly adopted a motherly role, and, in some ways, Mipha is very maternal to not only her friends, but people too. She wants to redeem her own mother, to forget what had happened, by simply being what her mother couldn’t be.

‘I don’t want to tell him. He has this perfect vision of her, and I would hate myself if I were to ever destroy that.’

‘But,’ Link counters softly, ‘He will be living a lie.’

‘And that’s fine,’ Mipha struggles. ‘Sometimes, it’s best not knowing the truth. You have to evaluate whether the truth is actually needed all the time, or just some of the time. Sometimes, Link, the truth is just too painful. I will not tell Sidon that his mother killed herself the day after he was born. I could never do that.’

‘Okay.’

Link won’t fight this. Sidon isn’t his brother, and he won’t betray Mipha’s decision. But if she chooses to bottle her grief, to not invite her brother into this tragedy, it will consume her. It’s a lot to handle for one person.

‘Then, tell _me_.’ Link reaches out, rests a hand to her shoulder. ‘I want you to tell me things. No more secrets; just the truth. Because you can with me. I won’t go anywhere.’

‘You’re very kind.’

And there _is_ something else. Mipha has folded her arms, and sort of withdrawn in on herself. It’s as if she feels attacked, or vulnerable, or simply insecure. What Link is asking for is big. She hasn’t been the one to receive comfort, and certainly not like this.

Link really does care for her, and he knows just how much Mipha gives without ever receiving anything back. That has been her life. For Link to tell her to _let go_ , speak of all the nasty thoughts and feelings she has had. Because if she does, he won’t criticise or leave; he will stay, and listen, and let her be honest.

They have already established they cannot be an item. Not now, anyway. That doesn’t mean he still can’t offer her his friendship and trust. He wants to help her, support her, and to give her anything she asks.

‘You can cry too, you know,’ Link whispers. ‘You’ve been through so much. You’ve faced death, and had to burn your father’s body. Now you’ve taken his place. That is too much to take. You need to talk, to be angry. Why aren’t you ever angry? What’s happened would make anybody furious.’

Mipha shakes her head. ‘What makes you think I’m _not_ angry? I just _can’t_ be. What purpose would being angry give?’

‘I know you’re scared, too. Most of the time. I know you can’t stop thinking about him, and what he did to you.’

‘That’s not true,’ but her voice wobbles, and even the implication of Ganon sets her on edge. ‘It’s over now.’

‘You _died_. That’s going to traumatise anybody.’

‘Stop it.’ Miraculously, she manages to maintain a lightness to her tone, although her eyes display a dangerous warning. ‘Please, I really don’t want to talk about it.’

But Link has broken through anyway. She hasn’t mourned about her father’s passing, and not once has she considered the repercussions of coming back to life. It’s not normal, and it shouldn’t have happened.

Mipha wishes she could forget, just as Link had.

It’s almost impossible to sleep. And when she does sleep, all she dreams of is that _thing_ which tore at her body. It comes back in different forms, and it hurts her differently every time.

Some of the dreams are quick, others drag on.

‘There was a lot of blood. I was so worried. I thought, somebody’s bleeding; they need help. It took me a while to realise it was my own.’ Mipha drags a hand down her cheek. ‘The body really does carry a lot of blood.’

‘Heh. Tell me about it,’ Link smiles sadly.

Mipha is really trying not to let this overcome her. She must fight. Keep it all bottled in. Don’t fall apart. She can’t. She isn’t allowed to. She isn’t supposed to. And if she can survive this one day, then––

‘I actually thought you would come for me.’

She tries to smile, ease the amount of betrayal in those words, but the mask slips.

Link’s heart falls to the pit of his stomach.

In a foolish moment, inches from death, Mipha truly believed Link would come to her rescue. Spare her.

But he never did. Not for a hundred years.

‘It’s really selfish,’ her voice is tight; she’s trying so hard not to crash completely. ‘I––I was so angry at you. I blamed _you_. But then, you never even returned. Not for a century, anyway, and that is a long time to wait while you _slept_. Just how weak were we all for this creature to kill each of us?’

Link tries to answer.

He can’t.

He can’t speak.

‘I knew I was going to die. So did my father. It was as if I was––’ _willingly walking into death, just like my mother_. ‘He knew I had to do it, but I could tell he resented my decision.’ Tears sting her eyes, and she roughly wipes them dry. ‘I had this ridiculous, pathetic vision that we might win. And I’d gift you the armour afterwards, and ask you to be mine. I was really so stupid.’

What would that have been like? If they all survived. If Ganon was immediately destroyed, and nobody suffered. What would that have been like?

What would Link have done?

Would he return to the Domain, and accept? Would he have retired from his duties and simply left?

Link had been so obsessed with his role as the Princess’s protector, he had no choice but to put his best friend second. So much so, Link didn’t even realise she loved him.

If he had paid attention, noticed the signs, if he hadn’t been so _driven_ to the end, he would have known.

But fate never allowed it. And the two of them died, their secrets gone.

‘I’m sorry,’ he says, slightly breathless. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t save you. I think about it every day: what went wrong. How I lost you so quickly, and then I was next. It was all so sudden, and I woke up without any memory.’

Finally, she breaks.

Mipha cries for him mainly. It cuts through her, knowing he woke up not even knowing his own name. How scary that must have been. Only to then collect the past, piece by piece; to relive his losses.

Then, she cries for her father, who disappeared only days after her return. Somebody she wanted to make proud, and who she thinks she failed. He just couldn’t handle the shock of his daughter returning from the dead.

Then her brother, who believes he had a mother who loved him, and is now orphaned; death surrounds him, and if his sister hadn’t been resurrected, he would be completely alone.

And then her death. How scared she was, how lonely it was, how it felt as she coughed up blood and was left to die. What it felt like, knowing she had abandoned her family for this. Everything she had lived for, just vanished.

Link grabs her hand, kisses the corner of her mouth, then her lips. She hasn’t forgotten what she said earlier; she can’t have him, it’s too much, it’s too early, it’s–– _but he kisses her so wonderfully_ , he feels so good against her, and she wants to be vulnerable just for a moment.

Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she encourages him towards somewhere a little more private. His hair is thick and wild as she gently pulls at it, his cheeks rough and in need of a shave, breath hot, heavy, his kisses hungry, groaning as they fall together into the grass.

Mipha can barely concentrate, can barely see; this longing takes a hold of her, and it’s more than evident Link feels the exact same way. He leans up on his elbows, and kisses her again. Straddling his hips, she pushes herself into him, making it clear what she wants, what they _both_ want, and of course Link is more than happy to comply.

It’s a little slower than last time, and it feels different having her on top of him, taking control of the situation. Like before, she winces as she lowers herself, allowing him to take her fully. Link exhales harshly at the sensation, and he knocks his head back, allowing her to do whatever she wishes.

Holding her waist, he watches her ride him, gradual at first, adjusting to his length, before finding her pace, and going a little harder. Link gasps, eyes on her, cheeks flushed. Mipha is more vocal this time. She presses her hands to his chest, enjoying how good he feels inside her, slipping in and out in a smooth ride.

They fit perfectly together. He wishes they had known this sooner, that they hadn’t waited so long for it to be too late. But Link can hardly think that far ahead right now. He tightens his grip on her, and as she reaches her peak, he abruptly climaxes inside her; the feeling is so intense and beautiful, he temporarily loses his vision, and lost in the euphoria, he can just about recognise Mipha cry out in pleasure as she joins him.

Immediately Link wraps his arms around her, bringing her into a protective, safe and warm embrace. She twitches every now and again, coming down from her orgasm, and she can feel his heartbeat, pounding frantically, still excited, still alive.

The moon is so bright.

They can’t stay out much longer, and Link isn’t sure how long this will last, but he holds her all the same, loving her, thankful for her, and just so happy they are united as one––if only for the time being.


	9. Warrior

**IX.**

* * *

The Royal quarters is somewhere Link has never discovered before. It’s private, separated from the rest of the Domain. One can hear the sound of waterfalls, a cool, pleasant breeze entering the room. She holds his hand as she guides him here, and the moment the door is shut, and they’re alone together, they start all over again. 

One of them ought to put their foot down and put a stop to this. Both know this is only temporary. Both know the repercussions that may come from making this relationship official, especially in their current circumstances. So, perhaps foolishly, they risk it in secret. 

For now. 

By this point, they’re more familiar with one another; what the other wants, where it feels best. Link is confident. He knows. Hesitates less. In the confines of Mipha’s quarters, he can at least take his time with her. 

Link makes love to her softly and slowly. She can feel his muscles tense beneath her palms, his chest rising and falling, mouth on her neck, lips, everywhere. His affectionate movements are a striking contrast to his usual straightforward, blunt demeanour. 

They try to remain as quiet as possible. _Try_. They made sure nobody witnessed her guide Link upstairs, and, as far as she can tell, they got away with it. He exhales sharply, and begins to shake as the sensation of her becomes overwhelming. In a desperate attempt to stay quiet, she pulls him down, slamming his mouth to hers. 

Soon, they grow urgent. He rocks harder, faster, gasping; she clenches the bedsheets and pulls, arching her back as she lets out a breathless exclaim. Link shudders, helpless as she tightens around him through her orgasm and that in itself sends him over the edge. He continues to rock into her, slowing down as he goes limp, before surrendering. 

‘I love you,’ he smiles lazily, rolling onto his side, and watching her with this adoring, almost dreamy expression. 

Well, he’s never looked at her like _this_ before. 

It takes her a few seconds just to find her voice and confess the very same. What they’ve stepped into is terrifyingly dangerous, and probably something they have never experienced before. Link has never actually been in love, and he certainly didn’t expect the feeling to be dominating, _this_ controlling.

Of course she hasn’t forgotten what they discussed earlier. Saying _no_ to him. If her father were still alive, if they were given more time to establish what they are; if they were just _given time_ , then maybe. But they both know it’s either he remain faithful to his duty, or betray it. If Link wants to belong to Royalty, then he has to adapt to a completely different way of life. Not only that, but he would have to sacrifice his role as Princess Zelda’s Champion.

That is just out of the question. They both know it.

And despite his denials, Link is well aware of their reality.

Neither sleep very well. In fact, they don’t sleep at all, and as soon as light begins to filter in through the window, they give up trying.

If she wanted to, she could pose the question to him. Have him make a decision right here and now, but why would she simply confirm her doubts?

It _hurts_. She dresses before him, quiet and sad. Link shuffles across the sheets, and wraps his arms around her middle, resting his head to her stomach. He breathes in deep, and clings on, just for a moment, closing his eyes as she runs her hands through his hair.

None of this was supposed to happen. It wasn’t how she had planned it out, although, admittedly, nothing she ever imagined would have occurred. Not with Ganon, not with Zelda, not with her own death and now her new position. It’s far too late now. And that’s okay. They can handle that. They have to.

Link could be a secret, but she won’t do that to him, and she refuses to live a lie. So, really, they only have one option.

There isn’t anything she can give him that he needs. Link isn’t one for Royalty, and he has sworn to his oath. Only death can break it.

Maybe––

Maybe in another life, it would be different.

Link is deliberately slow getting ready. He hangs onto what few minutes they have left together, as if afraid to go out, face the real world without her, and pretend nothing ever happened. To face a world again without her in it.

It would be idiotic if he hadn’t actually considered telling Princess Zelda the truth.

However, he is a man of his word, and he would loathe himself for betraying the King’s trust. This oath was not until after the defeat of Calamity, but forever.

It’s too late. It’s too soon.

‘Will you let me come back? Just for a little while.’

‘I think, for now, you should stay away.’

_Until it gets better._

_Until it doesn’t hurt as much._

_Until we’ve both managed to move on._

They cuddle. But it’s brief, and his absence is sharp when he lets her go. Suddenly, like a weight, losing him is enough for her whole body to fall apart. When Link leaves, his footing is off, and she wonders when she will next see him again. Whether a mistake has been made, and they should be together; or, perhaps her instincts are right, after all: they simply weren’t meant to be.

Link will respect her wishes, and he respects the complexity of the situation.

And he is utterly devastated.

One week goes by. He only hears word of the new Queen’s suitability and how successful she has been so far. It’s all good news, obviously, but he is always afraid. Worried something may happen; that she will do something stupidly heroic, or fall ill, or forget about him.

In some ways, their separation makes things easier. He can focus more on his duty–– _most of the time_. But, honestly, Link is thinking about Mipha constantly.

Another week is gone.

He doesn’t sleep well, and when he does, it’s always the same.

_Bloodied, bruised, and cut––she’s calling out for him_

_over and over and over_

_And he’s reaching for her, grasping for her, desperate, he would break himself apart just to reach her, save her, **I won’t let him hurt you** , but she’s always too far away, no matter how hard he tries, how he cries for her, **I’m here**. _

_Then it’s like an ocean. A sea of red. She bleeds everywhere, her tired body torn to pieces, her hands shaking as she tries to defend herself, but it’s too fast, too strong, too aggressive. This **thing** really makes her death slow. Torturing her. It enjoys killing her slowly, just **knowing** what she means to Link; enjoying the thrill of tearing apart the love of his life._

_A hideous vengeance, and one so unforgiveable._

_When he screams her name, he’s silent._

_His voice has been stolen from him._

_And he has to watch her die alone, believing she has been abandoned; there is nobody coming to help her. She’s forgotten, unloved, destroyed. Then the world goes dark, he can’t see her and when he wails out, desperate for her, all he hears is the echo of his voice._

Link always wakes up in a cold sweat, her last words killing his mind.

 _Stay away_.

He clutches at his chest, a strangled exclaim bursting from his throat. Link gasps. Scrunches his eyes shut, and rolls over, wishing she were here. Needing her to hold him, to hold _her_ , to know she is alive. That she is happy, that she knows he loves her, that he isn’t going anywhere, and oh Goddesses _help_ him, he would _kill_ for her.

All Link wants to know is if she’s okay.

All he wants to know is if she’s happy, at least a little bit. That, every now and again, she smiles, or isn’t alone. And there are days he hopes there _is_ somebody. He loves her so much, he would rather she be with another, than be all by herself. Because he can’t offer her that.

In some ways, it doesn’t make any sense how two people can be in love, _that they **want** to be together_, and yet they can’t. It doesn’t make any sense.

‘Why don’t you choose her?’

Zelda paralyses Link with shock. What an odd choice of words. And what a thing to say. He turns to her, bewildered. It should be obvious. In fact, it _is_ obvious, because Zelda doesn’t give him time to answer.

It was right of him to return to Zelda, because that is the person he pledged to protect.

‘I am grateful,’ she says. ‘You’ve always been so exceptionally skilled at hiding your true emotions. Which is why I’m finding it difficult to ignore how sad you are. I didn’t expect to see you this way.’

‘What’s done is done,’ Link replies. ‘Besides, it isn’t solely _my_ choice.’

This is his purpose.

To protect Zelda, to protect Goddess Hylia herself, as so the legend goes.

‘She asked about you the other day.’

His face brightens slightly. This is the first time he’s directly heard anything regarding Mipha, and his heart skips a beat. Zelda sympathises. There’s something sweet yet terrible about how his mood changes, just from word about her.

‘I said you were fine. Was I wrong?’

‘No,’ Link replies gently. ‘How is she?’

‘Fine. Her normal self.’ Zelda shrugs. ‘Kind.’

Link nods. And the discussion is over. He waits for Zelda to pass him, before following her. Loyal, patient; a young, old heart. This is what he worked so hard to become, this is what he saved, this is the Hyrule he swore to keep safe.

As long as Link knows his duty, then that’s all the purpose he needs.

For a while, a _long_ time, he truly did believe that.

Now, after everything, he isn’t so sure anymore.

Princess Zelda has decided to mark a year since the defeat of the Calamity.

A year.

For Link, it feels like mere weeks.

It has been a year since Zelda and he destroyed the beast, and watched their friends come back to life. A year since Link first laid his eyes on Mipha properly, and every emotion and thought he once held for her returned to him. How important she is, how she is so central to his life; how much he feels for the world with her in it.

A celebration will be held at Hyrule Castle. All tribes are welcome, their respective leaders expected to attend. Zelda is evidently nervous, but it’s a good first step towards her ambition to bring alliances between each tribe. The first to accept her invitation is, naturally, the Gerudo. Link’s breath catches when Mipha sends a messenger to personally thank the Hylian Princess.

Of course he’s nervous. She’s going to be there. He wonders if he should dress extra smart for the occasion. Comb his hair, maybe. Sharpen his blade. Do something that might make her notice him. Oh, what is he _thinking_? Link knows in his heart her feelings won’t have changed, just as his haven’t either. That doesn’t mean he isn’t anxious, though.

Being apart from her for this long has been Hell. And while he hasn’t changed his mind, he still wants her, and he still loves her as wildly as he did before.

The Hylian Princess is assisted with her attire. She has decided to wear a mix of military wear, signifying her authority but also rank in battle. Link adorns his Champion tunic instead, a gesture to why this celebration is even occurring. He sheathes the Master Sword, and waits for Zelda.

It will be a strictly formal gathering. He assumes anyway. Things have been so chaotic since Ganon’s defeat, formalities have been hard to abide by. However, Zelda is a Princess, and Sovereign-to-be of Hyrule. It’s about time said formalities came to be.

He stands, arms behind his back, as she appears. Zelda looks magnificent, strong and powerful. She smiles at him, a strange concern passing her eyes. Undoubtedly, she is nervous too, and she isn’t entirely sure how this occasion will be received by her people.

So many have died, thanks to her.

Yet, so many have lived.

The two of them proceed into the main hall, where Zelda will greet her guests. As she makes her way, Link observes her. She’s all tense, almost constrained. There’s something on her mind, and it’s killing her.

Suddenly, Zelda stops.

She sighs.

Link blinks; waiting, worried, confused.

‘This time last year I was the most optimistic woman you’d meet.’

Zelda pauses, and then––

‘I wanted to change Hyrule. I wanted to redeem myself. I wanted to make people happy.’ She lowers her head. ‘I wanted a new life. And I wanted this new life with you. I wanted you.’

Slowly, she turns, and looks up at Link with a sad smile.

‘It’s what she was going to say to me, before Calamity struck. In order to access her powers, it helps her to think about those she loves. That’s exactly what I did.’

There is a wait. A long wait.

Link steps forward, but she holds up her hand, silencing him.

‘Don’t speak. I take full responsibility for my actions, how I initially felt, what I _thought_ was real. I believed I had fallen in love with you. Yet, looking back, my entire life had been destroyed before my eyes. You were all I had left. That was what it took. For me to realise. For me to step back, and hold close what I have.’

Zelda stands, tall and proud.

Link barely recognises this woman.

Whatever happened to Zelda during those one hundred years has changed her.

This is no King’s daughter, but a warrior.

‘It’s time I choose my own destiny.’

So. She faces the door, and breathes out, before making her way through.

‘When you see her––’ she says, voice heavy and sure, ‘–– _go to her_. That is your final order.’


	10. Hers

**X.**

* * *

Link does just that: he goes to her.

It’s a strange, puzzling feeling. Deep down, he knows Zelda was being honest. She wants her own destiny, to start again, and in doing so, Zelda released Link from his chains.

This duty, Zelda’s Champion –– everything he has ever wanted. Desperate to follow in his late father’s footsteps, he chose this path for a reason. And, the legend is always the same. A boy, clad in green, saves the Hylian Princess, and, together, they reign. That is the legend he has been told.

Were there Champions in the past who turned to another life? Who sought somebody else? Are there legends of a Hero who served his duty, and walked away? Perhaps, this time around, it is supposed to be different.

Link follows Zelda into the main hall, and immediately the Princess attends to her visitors. And Link walks straight by her. He doesn’t look back once. Zelda doesn’t acknowledge his departure. He’s already gone, and she accepted that months ago.

Heart in his mouth, Link steps outside of the Castle and waits patiently. There are various things he wants to say, wants to ask her. It’s been so long, Link is actually anxious. Which says a lot, considering the amount he’s had to endure.

Various tribes have respected Princess Zelda’s invitation, arriving at the Castle gates. There’s an odd calm in the air. One year since Calamity Ganon’s defeat. One year of peace. It’s not much, but it’s a start, and it’s the first time Link has witnessed Hyrule so relaxed.

His body and face reveal the trauma and tragedy of what happened one hundred years ago. His skin scarred, a heavy, powerful thunder in his eyes showing just how much he suffered. Those he killed, those he lost, and those he brought back.

Of course, Link is destined to be a warrior. That won’t change. However, where he chooses to reside, where he chooses to call home, and _who_ he chooses to stand by––that is now down to him. Zelda will not call for him, not ask for him; what once was has moved on. The two of them demand a bigger, more fulfilling picture. No more blood, no more deaths.

Just life.

Both Zora Royals arrive, and, despite Link’s concerns, Sidon doesn’t present any signs of hostility or suspicion. It _has_ been a while since they last met, but Sidon appears thrilled to see him. Grabbing Link’s hand, he grins wide.

‘It’s good to see you. I was beginning to wonder if you _would_ be here, but––’ he turns to the Castle’s entrance, glancing at Zelda ‘–– _of course_ , where else would I find you?’

Link’s gaze drops to Mipha beside him, and his breath catches. If she is feeling like him, then she hides it well, because instead of the panic flurry Link is going through, she appears tranquil.

The amount of time they’ve spent apart has been a challenge, but––

 _It’s really so lovely to see her_.

‘Hello, Link.’

Fortunately Sidon detects the atmosphere between them, and excuses himself.

Link steps towards Mipha, heart racing. The first thing he wants to do is ask how she is, has she missed him at all, how’s the Domain coping? He wants to know just how much he has missed.

But nothing happens. He can’t speak.

He isn’t sure if it’s excitement or nerves, or both.

‘You look well.’

‘You, too.’

Link clenches a fist. This small-talk is driving him crazy, and he doesn’t understand why he hasn’t got straight to the point yet. Where to start? And how should he word his dismissal?

What also terrifies him is if she thinks anything of it.

If it makes any difference, whether or not he is Zelda’s Champion?

Link holds his breath, and is just _seconds_ from telling her––

‘I thought _you_ would be here.’

Reluctant and actually annoyed, Link turns his attention to Revali. He glances between the two of them, completely oblivious. Placing a hand on his hip, Link tries to stay calm.

‘I’m surprised,’ Revali continues. ‘By now, the Princess would surely be asking for you.’

Link looks at him, brows furrowed.

Revali chuckles.

‘Unless I’ve missed something.’

To Link’s dismay, Mipha takes this opportunity to leave the scene. Not that he blames her. Revali can only be tolerated in small doses. His heart drops to the pit of his stomach as she walks into the Castle.

Curious, Revali watches after her, and then back at Link.

‘Oh,’ he cocks his chin. ‘Hang on. I _have_ missed something. You see, when us Champions had been resurrected, I didn’t once consider the potential repercussions. I, personally, am very confused as to why she sees so much in you. But, hey, I guess it was mutual after all.’

Link hardens his expression.

It isn’t fair how easily Revali can jab at him, and he is slightly taken aback that Revali can immediately ascertain his relationship with Mipha. Sucking in air between his teeth, Link holds his tongue.

‘Perhaps this is a good thing,’ Revali continues. He averts his gaze to something else, _someone else_ , and a heavy, relieved sigh passes him. ‘I have always wondered.’

Link is more than aware of Revali’s determination to be Zelda’s protector. When Link took the role, instead, Revali resented him for it. However, now, Link identifies a change in the Rito. An unusual, if not _gentle_ affection he seems to be displaying for the Hylian Princess.

‘Are you going to tell her, then?’ Link asks.

Revali pauses briefly.

Then, he faces Link.

‘Are _you_?’

Gracefully, Revali returns inside the Castle, set on just one thing.

Link, naturally, feels a sense of uncertainty, allowing Revali to seek Zelda in such a manner. However, she let him go for a reason.

A reason he has yet to confront.

The ceremony is short. Princess Zelda says thanks to the old Champions, and expresses her gratitude to Link, without whom Hyrule would be destroyed. She thanks the Goddess Hylia, and hopes peace continues to be restored within Hyrule.

A year gone by, and things seem to be all right.

Afterwards, the crowds mix together, and Link doesn’t waste another second. He grabs Mipha’s arm, and, a little aggressively, pulls her over to him. Shocked, Mipha instinctively pries her arm free, and now that he has her, Link tells her something she has wanted to hear for years.

The armour has been stripped from him, the warpaint washed away, and a smile all for her.

Finally, he can be true to his word, and live up to what he told her father.

They are united, as they always have been.

When Link tells her of the news, his voice is almost drowned out by the chatter around them. Princess Zelda has dismissed him for good. He is no longer bound to his initial duties. The only barrier stopping them has been demolished.

It’s as if they’ve been revived again. Neither say a word, both paralysed by this abrupt change. What this means for them, what this will undoubtedly involve, and although she has thousands of questions and concerns, she’s almost _certain_ she has never felt happier to see him.

‘Ask me,’ he tells her later.

_Ask me what you should have asked me over a hundred years ago._

This time, there isn’t a war.

This time, there isn’t a Princess in need of protecting.

This time, it’s just the two of them, exactly as it should be.

When she asks, finally–– _will you be mine?_ ––there is only one answer Link can offer.

A _yes_ , free and content.

Something happy.

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story. Your reviews have been so much fun to read, and I truly hope you've enjoyed my portrayals.  
> I have plans for a sequel. If you want to stay updated, then do follow me on Tumblr. My username is aviatordame.  
> Thank you again! xx


End file.
